Best Laid Plans
by Poohbear-29
Summary: The team goes camping in the mountains at Christmas and run across some poachers.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Best Laid Plans

Author-Winnie

Rating-T

Disclaimer-I own no rights to Mag 7 or the characters, but it's fun to play around in this sandbox.

Comments-Just a little something for Christmas that I'd like to dedicate to everyone who's ever read and commented on one of my stories. It makes it all worthwhile. Thanks to Marti and Antoinette for the great beta and to Pamela for the pic that goes with it.

"It's damn cold," Larabee mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at the man behind the wheel.

"I know, sorry, Pard, but I didn't know the heater wasn't working," Wilmington said as he drove carefully along the icy mountain road. Several times he'd glanced into the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of Vin Tanner and JD Dunne sharing a blanket and snoring softly.

Chris knew Buck wasn't to blame for the broken heater in the rental truck, but he was irritated and tired and just wanted to arrive at the cabin. They would have taken his truck, but it was in the shop for repairs and the owner had rented them the older model crew cab until his was fixed. Christmas was just a short week away and Travis had shut down the agency for two weeks while he visited Mary and Billy in Denver.

Josiah, Ezra, and Nathan would be joining them on Christmas Eve, but they'd decided to rent the truck and head for the mountains. JD and Vin had been chomping at the bit to get started, and he smiled at the idea of spending some time in 'the great outdoors' with his team. Kojay had given them the key to his brother's cabin and had told them it was winterized and had snowmobiles in the shed. A man from Red Lodge cared for the whole place and he made sure there was extra gas in the cans and plenty of wood on hand.

What sold the plan to all of them was the idea of getting away from the city and maybe doing a little ice fishing on the lake. Chris knew Vin would also enjoy walking through the heavy woods and realized that was something he was also looking forward to. The only downside to the whole thing was the cold, because in the mountains it was downright frigid at night. They'd all gone to the army surplus store and bought heavy-duty winter jackets, snow pants, gloves, hats, and boots. Vin had also made sure they each bought a pair of snowshoes.

Chris heard rustling in the seat behind him and a softly muttered curse confirmed that Vin was waking up. He knew Tanner's back was bothering him since the run in with Donald Pritchard, but at least the man was behind bars where he belonged.

"Sounds like Sleeping Beauty is waking up," Wilmington said with a grin.

"Ain't no Sleeping Beauty, Buck, so keep yer eyes on the road," Tanner said and reached for the thermos of hot chocolate on the seat between him and JD.

"Come on now, Vin, with your hair messed up like that and it being dark outside you…"

"Shut the hell up, Bucklin," Tanner snapped and pushed Dunne off of him. "Jesus, the kid's got the boniest elbows."

"You two lovebirds have a good sleep?" Larabee asked with a grin.

"Ha, ha, Larabee, what the hell's wrong with the heat anyway?" Tanner asked.

"Don't know, but there's a gas station up ahead, maybe they'll be able to fix it," Wilmington said.

"Good, maybe they got some food…"

"Jesus, Vin, is there ever a time when food's not on your mind?" Larabee teased.

"Can't rightly say, but if'n it ever happens…"

"It won't…hell when your time's up we'll have to bury you in a double coffin so we can stock it with food," Wilmington said and pulled in at the gas station. There was one other vehicle present and the driver was putting gas in the tank. Buck exited the car and rubbed his hands together before speaking. "Damn cold."

"Well it is winter," the grizzled man observed and replaced the gas cap on the tank. "You're not from around here?"

"No, drove down from Billings. We're staying at a cabin in the mountains," Wilmington answered.

"I hope it's winterized 'cause it looks like a big storm's brewing," the man advised.

"It is. We're on the north side of Lake Mary. One of the original cabins in the area," Buck explained.

"There aren't many left."

"I know, but believe me this one is in excellent shape. Kojay and his brother keep it up and they pay a couple of people to keep an eye on things."

"Probably Meyers…he told me he looks after a couple of the older cabins."

"Buck, I'm gonna see if'n they got any food," Tanner said and hiked up the collar of his jacket as he hurried toward the small building.

"Better see if they have coffee too," Wilmington said.

"They do…it's not the best, but it's better than most," the man said.

"Vin likes his coffee so strong you need a knife to cut it," the rogue said and looked around. "Does this place have a mechanic?"

"Sure does…damn good at his job too."

"Is he around?"

"Sure is,' the man answered.

"Where would I find him?"

"You already did," the man said with a grin.

"You?" Wilmington asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"Damn right. So what's the problem?"

"Heater isn't working," the rogue asked and popped the truck's hood as Larabee and Dunne exited the vehicle and joined them. "Any idea what's wrong with it?"

"I look like one of them clairvoyants?" the man asked and checked the hoses. "Listen, move the truck over by the garage and I'll see what I can do. Marge has sandwiches and pie if you boys are hungry."

"Any idea how long it'll take?" Wilmington asked.

"Not sure…if it's something simple like the hoses it'll be done in an hour or so. Name's Hank Newman," he said and offered his right hand.

"Buck Wilmington," the ladies man answered and shook the callused hand before driving the truck over to the garage and joining the others inside the other building.

"Does he know what's wrong?" Larabee asked and moved so that his friend could sit in the small booth.

"No, he's gonna take a look at it and let me know," Wilmington said as the lady behind the counter brought four plates heaped with fries, coleslaw and burgers. "Thank you, Marge."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you want anything else," Marge Newman said and moved back behind the counter. She knew her husband would be able to fix what was wrong with their vehicle, but while he was working she could surely enjoy the eye candy that had shown up on her doorstep. Santa had come early this year, yet she knew there was no one for her, but her husband. She smiled and returned her attention to the book she'd been reading, but found herself enthralled by the four men in the corner booth.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

They'd been sitting in the small diner for 40 minutes when the door opened and Hank Newman entered. He rubbed his hands with a rough towel before moving toward the men.

"Did you find the problem?" Wilmington asked.

"Sure did," Newman said and smiled at his wife when she handed him a cup of coffee. "Just flushed the lines and it seems to be working fine now."

"That's good news," Tanner said.

"Sure is…it means you boys won't be freezing those wonderful assets off," Marge said and wrapped her arms around her husband as the four men looked at her in surprise. "You can't blame a girl for looking…especially when they come wrapped up like you boys."

"Don't mind Marge, she's just tired of jumping these old bones and likes to stay young by ogling the goods," Hank said kissing his wife before moving to the counter to figure the repair bill.

"How much do we owe you, Hank," Wilmington asked and paid the man before leaving a generous tip and following the others out to the truck. Vin and JD were already in the back while Chris stood with the passenger door open.

"Hey, Larabee, yer freezin' my wonderful assets off," Tanner groused.

"Hey, Boys, Marge said to give you this and I'm a mite jealous," Newman said and handed Wilmington the fresh baked apple pie.

"Thanks, Hank, this'll be great with dinner," the rogue said and went to pass it back to Tanner, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the twin smiles being born. "Chris, I think we better keep this up front with us."

"Think you're right," Larabee said closing the door and reaching for the warm pie. "Tell Marge we appreciate it, Hank."

"Will do…I'll be driving up the trail in a few days with the plow so call down if you need anything," Newman told them.

"Will do…and thanks," Wilmington said and shook the man's hand.

"Be careful if you're out on the old trails. There've been stories of poachers up that way."

"If we see anything we'll report it to the sheriff's department," Larabee said. He placed the pie on the seat between them as Wilmington started the engine and drove away from the gas station.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Two hours later they pulled into the narrow drive that led up to the rustic cabin set back against the trees. The design spoke of the times it had been erected and they knew Kojay's brother kept it as close to the old ways as possible. The original settlers who'd built this cabin had made sure it would hold out against the cold winters in the mountains. To the right of the cabin there was a shed, constructed much later than the cabin itself, yet it still had that hands on look about it.

Chris and Vin exited the truck and looked in the direction of the lake, enjoying the tranquillity of the setting.

"Ain't that somethin'," Tanner whispered as if the sound of his voice would ruin the moment.

"That it is," Larabee agreed.

"There'll be plenty of time to admire the scenery once we've got everything put away," Wilmington groused and began removing the supplies from the back of the truck.

"Jesus, Buck, it's a vacation not work," Dunne said, but grabbed a couple of the sleeping bags and carried them toward the cabin.

"Come on, Tanner, if we get this stuff put away maybe we can take a look around," Larabee suggested and grabbed a heavy box containing groceries while Vin took two cans of gasoline and headed toward the shed.

Once the supplies were put away, Chris looked around the inside of the cabin. There were three rooms in total. Two bedrooms, one with a double bed and well-worn dresser, the other with a set of wooden bunk beds constructed against the far wall. A dresser, twin to the one in the other room stood next to a window that looked out on the tree line at the back of the cabin.

The kitchen consisted of an old wood stove set against the wall, and a rough, handmade table and chairs. There were several cupboards, but no running water since the lake was so close. It wouldn't take much to carry the water they needed and fill the five-gallon water bottles nestled in the corner. Bathing was a different matter, and consisted of an old galvanized tub in a small closet near the fireplace. The fireplace was made of stone and bricks and would be used to heat the rooms.

Chris was not surprised to find the walls and floors decorated with Native American artwork consisting of paintings that would probably fetch a high price if sold at an auction. There were several rugs covering the floor, each one depicting life, as it would have been during the early 1860s and 70s. In one there were buffalos in full stampede with Native Americans following with weapons raised as if on the hunt. Chris had heard many stories from Vin about his grandfather's people and often wondered what it would have been like to live during those times. The paintings also depicted life in the old west with several showing a village and the people going about their day to day lives, unaware that some time in the future people would be looking on their captured likeness and wondering who they were.

"Kojay once told me the rugs were done by his mother and sister. The paintings were done by his father," Larabee said when he noticed JD studying the artwork.

"Kojay's family gave a bunch of stuff ta the local museum," Tanner said.

"He could probably sell them for a lot of money," Wilmington observed in awe of the talented hands that must have held the brushes.

"He was offered a large sum of money, but turned it down flat," Larabee said.

"Can't say's I blame 'im. This stuff belongs here," the Texan offered and reached for his jacket and gloves. "I'm gonna take a walk down by the lake. Ya comin', Larabee?"

"Go ahead, Chris, me and JD will take care of dinner…you and Vin got breakfast," Wilmington said.

"Works for me," Tanner said and tossed Larabee his gloves. "We'll be back in an hour."

Chris followed the Texan outside and watched for any sign that his back was bothering him, but it seemed like arriving at the cabin had cured any lingering aches and pains. Without a word they started walking toward the lake. A soft breeze rustled the branches of the trees and brought with it a touch of the icy air off the lake.

The lake itself was covered by a layer of ice so thick it would be safe to skate on and Chris wished he'd brought his with him. The snowshoes would come in handy and maybe a trip across the lake on the snowmobiles would be an option. They walked north along the frozen lake and heard the far off cry of a wolf that was soon answered by a second one that seemed a lot closer.

"Wonder what it was like living out here like the old settlers did," Tanner observed.

"Peaceful, but I'd say there were a lot of hardships back then," Larabee said and pointed to a dark shape near the north end of the lake.

"That's one big buck," Tanner said as an Eagle dipped toward them before soaring high overhead and flying south. They grew silent as they walked further along before finally being forced to turn back toward the cabin. They'd been slowly going up and now had a breath taking view of the cabin nestled against the trees. "A man could die happy here."

"That he could, but I'm not ready to die just yet," the blond said and headed back down the trail.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat back in the chair beside the fireplace and opened the book he'd brought with him. He knew the others found it strange that he was hooked on the old Mike Hammer series, but he'd found the writing pretty good and the mysteries, although cliché, were interesting. He wasn't really reading right now, but he didn't want the others to know he was watching them.

Buck was seated at the table going through his little black book; although little wasn't quiet the right word for it anymore. Buck had more names in the book than Kellogg's had Corn Flakes. Some names were just passing fancies, but Chris knew there was one name in the book that meant a lot to Buck. Inez Recillos had managed to not only get under Buck's skin, but had found a way into his heart. He knew Buck and Inez were seeing each other, but not exclusively, yet. It was only a matter of time.

JD and Vin were enthralled in a game of checkers on a board that had seen better days. They'd found it tucked away in the back of a top cupboard while searching for anything spicy to add to Wilmington's chilli. They'd come up empty handed, but dusted off the game and once dinner was cleaned up they'd taken over the table.

"King me, Kid," Tanner said with a wry grin as Dunne slapped his thigh and cursed in disgust.

"That Newman guy wasn't a clairvoyant, but I swear you know what I'm going to do before I do it!" the Bostonian spat.

Chris placed the book on the heavy wood end table and walked into the kitchen. He'd made a pot of coffee and filled four cups. "Coffee's ready," he told the others and moved to the large window overlooking the lake. The moon glistened off the snow and gave it a picture perfect Christmas postcard appearance. He sipped at the coffee and looked surprised when Wilmington added a shot of Amaretto to it. He'd had it before and it was no longer a secret indulgence amongst the seven men who made up The Firm.

"We found some old ornaments in the bedroom, Chris," Wilmington said.

"And?"

"And we were thinking it'd be fun to put up a tree," the ladies' man answered.

"By the fireplace," Larabee said.

"That's what we were thinking."

"None of those ornaments look like they're collectables belonging to Kojay's family do they?"

"No, as a matter of fact there's a note on the box that says if we want to use them to go ahead, just make sure we say a prayer of thanks to those that were here before," Wilmington answered.

"All right…we go out tomorrow and find a tree," Larabee said and heard loud cheers from the two men playing checkers. "I've never seen such a bunch of kids."

"Ya can't tell me yer not lookin' forward to cuttin' down a tree and decoratin' it, Larabee?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, but let's not go pulling any Griswold shenanigans," the blond told them as snow began to fall.

"The little lights ain't twinklin', Clark," Wilmington said.

"Why is the carpet all wet, Todd?" Dunne asked.

"I don't know Margot," Wilmington finished as Tanner stood up and bounced on his feet.

"Shitter's full," the Texan said in a perfect imitation of 'Eddie'.

"Oh, Man, that's classic," Dunne said.

"No, a classic is 'It's A Wonderful Life'," Larabee said of the old favorite.

"That show only comes in black and white," Tanner said with disgust.

"What about How the Grinch Stole Christmas?" Dunne asked.

"The cartoon or the movie with Jim Carrey?" Wilmington asked.

"The cartoon," Larabee answered. "And The Peanuts…can't beat Charlie Brown's Christmas."

"You're a jughead, Chris," Tanner said.

"No, Chris here's a real soft soap. Him and Sarah used to sit down in front of the fire and watch those old shows with cups of apple cider."

"Hot apple cider," Larabee corrected with a far off smile. "Seems to me that you spent a couple of nights with us, Pard."

"That I did…those were good times, Chris," Wilmington said.

"Me and Ma used to pretend we had a fire goin' and she'd read me stories. I loved listenin' to her voice…made me feel safe," Tanner said.

"Mom worked in a hotel…never knew my father, but she made sure Christmas was special. I remember waking up to the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon toast and checking to make sure Santa had eaten his cookies and drank his milk. I found out Mom was Santa when I was eight, but I never told her. She had too much fun hiding the presents and reading me stories," Dunne told.

"Mom and I never really had a place to call home," Wilmington said. "But we always had family. Not many people realize how close women can be when they're forced to work in the streets. We stayed in so many motels by the time I was five I thought the vacancy sign meant home. Christmas was the one time we stayed anywhere for any length of time and no matter how hard times were Mom managed to find at least one thing on my Christmas list."

"Moms are special," Chris said and remembered his own mother with a hint of sadness. He hadn't been there when his parents were killed in a car accident and had always felt guilty about something he couldn't have changed.

"Okay, what say we go play a couple of hands of poker before we get downright smarmy?" Wilmington said.

"Sounds like a plan…and since Ezra's not here maybe ya'll last more'n one round," Tanner quipped.

"Hardy har har, Vin, put your money where your mouth is and deal the cards off the top, not the bottom," the rogue said as they gathered around the table and Tanner picked up the deck while Dunne put away the checker board.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin woke at dawn and stretched the kinks from his back, but it did nothing to alleviate the pulsating spasms above his pelvis. He knew it would take some time for the injury to heal and reached for the rub Midland had prescribed for him. He rubbed it in and sat for several minutes, debating whether or not to take the pain medication she'd given him at the same time.

"Go ahead and take it, Vin, no one will think any less of you," Larabee said from the upper bunk. He'd heard the Texan several times during the night and knew Tanner had been trying to hide his discomfort. He just hoped Midland was right and that the pain from the spasms would subside.

"Sorry, Chris, didn't mean ta wake ya," Tanner said.

"You didn't. I figured I'd better be up before you if I want coffee I can drink without burning out the lining in my stomach," the blond teased and dropped down from the top bunk. He sat next to his friend and was glad he'd brought along warm clothes as he slipped his feet into the soft moccasins. "Why don't you take those pills and lie down. I'll make coffee and get breakfast started."

"I'm okay, Chris."

"You look like death warmed over, Vin," Larabee observed. "Rest…if you don't then it'll be up to Buck and JD to find a tree and we'll end up with…"

"A Charlie Brown special," Tanner said and opened the cap on the bottle of pills he'd placed on the table.

Chris watched him pop two of the white tablets before lying back down and pulling the covers up over his body. He reached for his robe and made his way out of the room. The sound of JD and Buck sleeping made him smile and he shook his head at the way they seemed to have a loud pattern going that could wake the dead.

Chris walked to the fireplace and added kindling to the banked embers. It wasn't long before he had the fire going and he turned his attention to the stove. The one thing Kojay's brother had changed with the cabin was an addition of a small generator that ran on gasoline. It could be used to keep the space heater running while they slept and had enough power to keep a couple of lamps burning at night.

Chris set up the old style coffee percolator and set it on the stove before mixing up a batch of biscuits to go with the bacon and eggs he planned to make for breakfast. He popped them into the oven and reached for a large mug in the cupboard before grabbing the book he'd been reading and sitting at the heavy wooden table. He looked up when he heard footsteps and cocked a half grin at the man whose hair was unkempt as he slid onto the bench beside him.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Good morning…did you make the coffee or is Vin hiding out somewhere?" Wilmington asked.

"I made it," Larabee said and slid his empty cup toward the other man.

"Where's Vin?"

"I told him to stay in bed," the blond answered.

"Prichard really did a job on him," Wilmington said and poured two cups of coffee.

"I know," Larabee agreed and turned to see a still sleepy JD stumble toward them. "Coffee, Kid?"

"Yeah…just throw it in my face," Dunne said and took Wilmington's seat. He placed his arms on the table and laid his head on his arms as he yawned tiredly. "It's too damn early."

"Then why'd you get up?" Wilmington asked.

"Felt like something was missing," Dunne said and reached for the cup of coffee Wilmington passed him.

"What?" Larabee asked.

"The noise," the Bostonian answered.

"What noise…oh the city traffic?" Wilmington asked.

"No, I think some people call it calling in the cows…I just call it loud snoring," Dunne answered.

"That's real funny coming from the kid who could play opera with his nose," Wilmington said.

"Hey, I don't snore."

"Not when you're awake anyway," Larabee said and moved to take the biscuits from the oven. He heard movement from the room he shared with Tanner and a muffled curse told him the man's back was still a mess. "Buck, grab the bacon…I think the bear is awake."

Vin joined them a few minutes later wrapped in a warm robe and pajamas. He sat next to Dunne and reached for Larabee's cup only to have his hand slapped away.

"Get your own," Larabee snapped.

"Ain't got nothin' in it ta make it taste right anyway!"

"That's because it's not that tar you need to add sugar to so you can drink it," Larabee told him and added the bacon to the pan.

"That tar will put hair on your chest and make ya a real man," the Texan said.

"Maybe it will, but you won't have a stomach left," Wilmington said with a grin. It wasn't long before breakfast was on the table and the four men enjoyed the food and each other's company.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

The sun shone down on the four friends as they walked along a well-marked trail at the edge of the lake. The snow was hard under their feet as the clouds above their heads moved slowly across the sky. The sound of birds kept them company as they moved deeper into the woods in search of a Christmas tree that would also be used as firewood once the celebration was over,

Buck carried the axe, while Chris carried a rope that would be used to pull the prized tree back to the cabin. The excitement on the two younger men's faces brought warmth to his heart and he was glad Josiah, Nathan, and Ezra would be bringing the presents with them when they arrive in two days.

"What are you thinking about, Buck?" Larabee asked from beside his friend.

"Just thinking how lucky we are," Wilmington answered truthfully.

"Getting sappy in your old age?" the blond asked.

"Speak for yourself…besides you're older than me."

"Not by much, Pard. Looks like Vin and JD have found one they like," Larabee said as Dunne waved excitedly at them.

"We found one," Dunne told them.

"That thing won't fit in the front yard," Larabee told them.

"It's not for the front yard…it's for the living room," Dunne said.

"JD, I'm not carting that thing back to the cabin," Wilmington griped.

"Come on, Buck, look at it and what we cut off can be used for firewood," the Bostonian observed.

"JD, there's plenty of firewood closer to the cabin," the blond said.

"Come on…"

"Give it up, JD, the old timers get a mite grumpy when they have ta work," Tanner offered.

"Old timers, Vin, it seems to me you're the one who's hunched over," Larabee told him.

"I come by it honestly…hard work and all," the Texan said and rubbed at his lower back before pointing to a smaller tree not far from where they stood. "What about that one?"

"What do you think, Chris?" Wilmington asked.

"Looks perfect to me," Larabee said and took the axe from his friend. It took nearly an hour to chop down the tree and trim the excess branches from it. They bundled those up with a piece of rope to bring back to the cabin. They would be used at night if they wanted a fire outside.

"Hey, Chris, feel like doing a little ice fishing when we get back?" Tanner asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Larabee answered as he and Buck began pulling the tree behind them while JD carried the bundle of branches and Vin carried the axe. It took well over an hour to reach the cabin and the sun was now hidden behind heavy clouds that held the promise of new snow.

"Vin, why don't you go on inside and make some hot chocolate," Larabee suggested and watched as the man leaned the axe against the wall and rubbed his lower back before moving toward the door. '_Damn you, Prichard,_' he thought as he helped Buck and JD tie the branches of the tree together in order to make it easier to get it inside the cabin.

"I'd like to get my hands on that sonofabitch for five minutes," Wilmington said and knew Larabee had been thinking along the same lines.

"You and me both," Dunne added and moved the branches toward the fire pit before moving to help Larabee and Wilmington. It took half an hour to get the tree inside where Vin had four mugs of steaming hot chocolate and left over biscuits on the table.

"Got some soup ready," Tanner told them and moved to help.

"We got this, Vin, you rest your back or we won't get any fishing in," Larabee warned.

"My back's…"

"A mess and you'll be snarling like an old bear with one foot in the grave if you keep twisting it around," the blond said.

"Vin, if the wind changes your face will stay like that," Wilmington teased of the lines marring the Texan's face.

"Real funny, Buck," Tanner said, but moved to sit at the table while the others took the bucket he'd found in the bottom cupboard. It had several rocks inside and could be filled with water to make sure the tree didn't dry out. He smiled as Larabee cursed when his fingers were jammed against the bucket and the base of the tree.

"Now push it into the corner and make sure it's not too close to the fireplace," Wilmington ordered and helped move the tree deeper into the corner.

"JD, take the ends of the rope and tie them to those hooks," Larabee ordered and held the tree in place while Dunne did as he'd been told.

"It's a tad crooked," Tanner observed.

"It's the tree," Larabee said.

"You sure?" the Texan asked.

"You picked it, Vin, maybe you felt a little empathy for it," Wilmington teased of the Texan's hunched figure.

"Yer a real barrel of laughs, Buck," Tanner said as the three men joined him at the table. "Looks good."

"It'll look even better once we get it decorated," Dunne announced. "Are we gonna do that before Ezra, Nathan, and Josiah get here?"

"They won't be here until Christmas Eve. We'll let it settle tonight and decorate it tomorrow," Larabee answered and picked up a buttered biscuit while Wilmington served the soup.

"Did Buck tell you guys about the new tenant who moved in two doors down from us?" Dunne asked.

"Shut up, Kid!" Wilmington warned.

"No, he didn't but you're going to," Larabee said with a grin.

"No, he's not," the ladies' man said and stared at the Bostonian.

"Well see the name on the box is…"

"JD, don't forget who your roommate is," Wilmington warned.

"He won't do anything, JD," Larabee said and motioned for the younger man to continue.

"As I was saying the name on the box was Alexis Donavan and Buck started asking questions about her…"

"See…her, I rest my case," Wilmington said.

"I got a feelin' it wasn't a 'her'," Tanner said with a wicked grin.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Buck finds out she's got red hair down to her ass and to quote him 'legs that go all the way up'," Dunne said.

"What'd he do?" Larabee asked, enjoying the look on his long time friend's face.

"He figured he'd welcome her to the building in style and went out and bought a bottle of wine and this damn big bunch of flowers…"

"They were all the vendor had left," Wilmington said in his own defense.

"So about nine o'clock he takes the wine and the flowers and goes to the 'ladies' apartment. Me and Casey watched him knock on the door, but we couldn't see her even after she opens it and invites him inside. We went back into the apartment and had just popped in a movie…I think it was Tootsie…"

"You're a real comedian, JD," Wilmington groused as Larabee and Tanner watched him closely.

"Go on, JD," Tanner ordered.

"Maybe ten…fifteen minutes go by and we heard a commotion in the hallway and Buck comes storming into the apartment and slams the door."

"What happened, Buck, she didn't fall for your charms?" Larabee asked.

"She didn't, but he did," Dunne answered for the older man. "Turns out Alexis is a female impersonator and gay. He's come to the apartment a couple of times looking for Buck, but Buck won't talk to him."

"That's a mite rude, Bucklin, considerin' ya made the first move," Tanner said and batted his eyes at the older man.

"Shut the hell up, Vin. Who the hell calls their son Alexis anyway? Isn't that a girl's name?" Wilmington said.

"I think it's unisex," Larabee answered. "It seems like a lot of names can be used for a boy or girl."

"Yeah, look at Larabee…I mean if'n he let his hair grow and batted them long lashes of his he'd be mistaken for a girl right up until he shot the sonofabitch who made that mistake," Tanner told them.

"Of all of us there's only one man I know who can pull off being a woman and get away with it," Larabee observed.

"Ezra…God that purple dress and fake boobs…made me all hot just watching him fix those babies," Wilmington joked.

"He could have worked vice with Frank," Larabee said.

"That reminds me…I still owe you and Vin for that one," the rogue said of the man who'd helped Larabee and Tanner put one over on him.

"I thought we agreed that was filed as paid in full," the blond said.

"Nothin's ever paid in full with this bunch, Larabee," Tanner said and stood up. "You ready ta catch some fish?"

"Better bundle up," Wilmington said.

"Are you up for it, Vin?" Larabee asked.

"Yeah, I took a couple of those meds and rubbed that stuff inta my back so I'm good to go," Tanner assured him and moved to grab his jacket and snow pants.

Chris did the same as Wilmington and Dunne cleared the table. "You two want to join us?" he asked.

"Not me…I'm not ready to freeze my ass off in hopes of catching a fish," Wilmington answered.

"I might come down in a little while," Dunne said.

"All right…Buck, don't touch that last piece of pie," Tanner warned.

"Hell…"

"It will be if'n ya put yer grubby paws on it," the Texan growled.

Chris finished dressing and waited for Vin to pull on his hat and gloves before moving outside. The sun was behind the clouds now, but the wind had died down and although cold, they were dressed for it. He walked to the shed and got the tools they'd need to cut through the ice while Vin grabbed the fishing supplies from the shelves.

Chris grabbed the two stools and followed the Texan down to the lake. They made their way out onto the ice and picked a spot that would be fairly well sheltered if the wind picked up again. It took some time to cut through the thick ice, but they were finally able to bait their hooks and drop the lines into the water.

Vin sat on his stool and looked around. The area was beautiful, with the snow covering everything and the branches of the trees dipping toward the ground beneath the added weight of nature's blanket. He heard the far off call of a wolf that was answered by another one and still another. This was what he loved about nature, the sights, the sounds, and the solitude; although since meeting Larabee he no longer craved the life of a loner.

His friendship with Larabee had been something that had blindsided him at a time in his life when he felt he'd hit rock bottom. He was chasing down criminals who'd jumped bail and had nothing to show for it except several scars, a few bucks in the bank, and no place to call home. Since running into Larabee, both figuratively and literally he'd found a brother who watched his back. He'd also found a family that included Orin and Evie Travis. He'd also sort of been adopted by Nettie Wells and had been surprised to find the woman was from his hometown of Vernon, Texas.

Vin glanced sideways at Chris, studying the man's profile and wondering what it was bout the man that made him think of family. Their friendship had grown quickly and they soon discovered there was something strange about them, as if their souls were tied in such a way that they could sense each other in ways that transcended the norm. Those who knew them understood this strange connection and had witnessed its effects on several occasions.

"What are you thinking about, Tanner?"

"Just thinkin' what a lucky bastard you are," the Texan answered.

"Oh, really, and why is that?" Larabee asked.

"Ya got me ta watch yer back," Tanner said softly.

"It goes both ways, Vin," Larabee said seriously, shocked when he felt a tug on his line. He jerked it lightly and smiled when the fish stayed on the line. "Looks like maybe we'll be having fish for dinner."

"Not until ya land it, Larabee," the Texan said as the blond played the line even as he pulled his own from the hole. He chuckled softly as Larabee stood up, but slipped on the ice and landed on his butt, yet he managed to keep hold of his catch and began pulling in the line.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Buck stood at the window with a glass of whiskey in his hands as he watched the two men walking toward the cabin. Chris and Vin seemed to mirror each other's movements and he wasn't sure if he'd ever had that kind of friendship with Larabee. He'd known him a lot of years, and he knew Chris would always have his back and vice versa, yet sometimes he felt left out, especially at times like this.

Buck took a deep breath and knew it was senseless to compare his friendship with Chris to Vin's friendship with Chris. Vin was nothing like him, they had different backgrounds, different lifestyles, different friends, but the one thing they had in common was the man walking beside Tanner. Just because he sometimes felt like the odd man out didn't make it true. Chris had always been there for him and vice versa and that would never change.

"Buck, I'm gonna go check on Chris and Vin," Dunne said and reached for his jacket.

"Not much point, JD, they're on their way back," Wilmington told him.

"Did they catch anything?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell hope so," the rogue said as the door opened and Vin walked in. "Did you boys catch anything?"

"Sure did…Chris' cleanin' 'em now and said ta tell ya ta cut up some onions and spuds," Tanner said and removed his boots before making his way to the fireplace and warming his hands over the flames.

"How's your back?" Wilmington asked.

"It's not so bad," Tanner lied, but he wouldn't have given up the last few hours for anything. The quiet time on the ice with Larabee was something he cherished, although he would never tell anyone that.

"You can't lie worth shit, Vin," the rogue said and helped the Texan out of his jacket. "There's hot chocolate with a little mint in it so why don't you get comfortable and I'll bring you mug."

"Got any marshmallows?"

"I made sure we brought some," Dunne answered and plopped down on the couch.

"You want that pie now?" Wilmington asked.

"Wouldn't mind," Tanner said.

"I'll get it," Dunne offered.

"JD, why don't you peel the potatoes and onions and I'll check on Chris," Wilmington said and grabbed his jacket, hat, and gloves before pulling on his boots. He opened the door and stepped out into the frigid air before hurrying around the side of the cabin and making his way to the little fish hut next to the shed. He spotted Larabee at the small table with the battery-operated heater keeping him warm as he cleaned the fish. "Looks like good eating tonight."

"We were lucky," Larabee said. "Is Vin okay?"

"He's fine…JD's taking care of him," Wilmington answered. "Why don't you go on in and get warmed up…I can finish up here."

"I got it," Larabee told him and finished the last of the fish before putting them in the pan at the end of the table. "You okay, Buck?"

"Yeah, just thinking about how things have changed over the years," Wilmington told him.

"With you or all of us?"

"All of us. When did this bunch become family, Chris?"

"Good question," the blond answered with a wry grin. "I'd say you and me have been family since we first met. Vin just seemed to…"

"You and Vin are closer than brothers," Wilmington observed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I think any less of the rest of you. We've been friends a long time, Buck, and there's not another man I'd have watching out for this team…for me," Larabee assured the mustached man and held out his right hand to find it engulfed in Wilmington's as the man smiled.

"Goes both ways," Wilmington said and helped clean the hut before taking the pan of fish and heading for the house. "Hey, if Vin feels up to it how about we take the snowmobiles out for a run up around the north end of the lake tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a plan," Larabee said and followed the other man toward the cabin. "We could make soup tonight and take it with us…maybe spend the whole day checking out the area."

"Now, that sounds like a plan," Wilmington said and stepped into the cabin.

"What sounds like a plan?" Dunne asked and rubbed his arms when the cold air hit him. "Close the dang door would you."

"What do you boys think of taking a trip along the north side of the lake tomorrow?" Larabee asked.

"On the snowmobiles?" Dunne asked.

"Well, that was the plan, but you can walk if you'd rather," Wilmington said with a grin.

"It'll be a cold hike even on the snowmobiles," Tanner observed.

"That's why we brought the thermal drawers," Wilmington told them. "We could also make a batch of soup to take with us. We have four or five thermoses and could use three for soups and two for coffee…maybe even put a little kicker in the coffee to chase away the cold."

"It sounds great," Tanner said and stood up. He moved to the table and watched as Larabee dipped the fish in flour and put them in the two frying pans that held melted butter and onions.

"JD, get those potatoes in the oven," Larabee said of the potato mixture in the small roaster. He moved aside as the Bostonian opened the oven door and slipped the pan inside.

"How long b'fore dinner?" Tanner asked.

"Half an hour," Larabee answered. "Think you can last that long?"

"Don't know…my belly's 'bout ta take a bite outta my backbone," the Texan answered.

"This from the man who just polished off the last of the pie. I thought I was gonna lose my hand," Wilmington griped.

"Don't get b'tween a man and his pie," Tanner told him and leaned back in the chair in an effort to ease the ache in his lower back.

"Buck, you should know better," Larabee said and relaxed as the smell of fish permeated throughout the cabin. He took the seat next to Tanner and reached for a handful of potato chips while Buck and JD brought out the deck of cards. This was what he'd looked forward to the moment Vin had mentioned getting away from the city.

They were just sitting down to eat when Vin frowned and leaned back in his chair. He stood and made his way to the door and opened it, ignoring the cold air that blasted his bare skin.

"Vin, what the hell's wrong…" Larabee stopped when he heard the distinct sound of a weapon being fired and moved to the open door with JD and Buck close behind him.

"Is that gunfire?" Dunne asked.

"Shotgun…ain't that far away either," Tanner answered.

"Probably those damn poachers Hank told us about," Wilmington offered.

"Should we check it out?" the Bostonian asked.

"It'll be dark soon…no point in going out there and getting shot by one of those fools," Larabee answered. "We can check it out in the morning and report back to the local police or ranger's station if we find anything."

"Ain't much we can do now so we might as well eat b'fore it gets cold," the Texan said and closed the door. The thought that an animal might be suffering because of the poachers sickened him, but he knew there was nothing they could do about it until morning.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Josiah Sanchez looked at the calendar as he listened to the weather for Red Lodge and the surrounding area. Christmas Eve was in two days, and they'd be joining the rest of the team at Kojay's cabin, but if the forecast was right they should plan to leave earlier. He picked up his cell to call Nathan and wasn't surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

"_What's got you up so early, Josiah?" _

"Couldn't sleep," Sanchez answered. "Have you seen the forecast for Christmas Eve?"

"_Not today…has it changed?"_

"It looks like a major storm system will hit Red Lodge and the surrounding area sometime Christmas Eve so I figured we might want to go early if possible," Sanchez explained.

"_Rain's plane leaves at noon today, so anytime after that is fine with me. Want me to check with Ezra?"_

"I'll give him a call and get back to you," Sanchez said and hung up before calling Standish's number.

"_The world had better be ending…"_

"Good morning to you too, Ezra."

"_Morning…it is still night, Josiah. What has you out of bed at such an atrocious hour when we are supposed to be on vacation?" _

"There's a storm coming and I was hoping to leave earlier for Kojay's cabin."

"_Well, this is certainly early, but I have not even packed yet."_

"We were thinking either later today or early tomorrow morning," Sanchez told him.

"_I believe that is feasible, but I still need to stop by the surplus store and…"_

"Get some drawers for your delicate posterior," Sanchez teased.

"_My delicate posterior would freeze without thermal pants and as much as I detest them I believe several pairs of long johns might be in order."_

"Smart man," the ex-preacher said and chuckled softly. "Want me to take you down there and help you pick out the appropriate clothing?"

"_No, I believe I can handle it. I'll call when I'm finished."_

"That works," Sanchez said and hung up the phone before pouring another cup of coffee. He was really looking forward to spending some time at Kojay's cabin and moved to pull out his heavy clothing to pack it in the oversized hockey bag he used for such occasions.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris awoke to the sun streaming in through the window and sat up before slipping his legs over the edge and dropping to the floor. He rubbed at his arms and grabbed his robe before sliding his feet into the warm moccasins. He made his way to the kitchen and found the Texan sitting alone with a half eaten muffin and an empty coffee cup in front of him.

"Coffee's hot," Tanner told him.

"Is it…"

"It's weak like you take it," the Texan answered. "Muffins are in the warmer."

"You make them?"

"Yeah, used Miss Nettie's recipe," Tanner answered.

"Did you get any sleep?" Larabee asked.

"More'n I usually do. It's peaceful out here…a man could get used ta it."

"What about your Wii games or PS3…what would you and JD do without them?"

"Think we'd be able ta find somethin' ta kill time," Tanner said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Larabee asked and refilled the other man's cup before slathering butter over a warm muffin.

"Long enough…imagine what it was like ta live when there were no TVs or radios or game systems. People lived off the land and hunted for food, but they didn't waste it like we do now," Tanner observed.

"Not everyone does, Vin," Larabee said and knew his friend was thinking about the poachers and wondering if they were hunting out of necessity or for the thrill of the act.

"I know…just seems like the world's gone ta hell sometimes."

"Then it's up to us to make sure we keep a little piece of heaven in place," Larabee observed.

"You two ever heard of sleeping in?" Wilmington asked as he and Dunne joined them at the table.

"This is sleepin' in," Tanner offered.

"Yeah right," Dunne said and rubbed at tired eyes before reaching for the coffee pot and tray of muffins.

"Eat up, Kid, we'll be leaving soon," Larabee said and reached for a second muffin only to have it grabbed from his hand.

"Thanks," Tanner said and took a bite before smiling at the others.

"You're welcome, I guess…"

"You want it back?" the Texan asked.

"Not on your life," Larabee said and took another one, this time he kept it out of the wily sharpshooter's reach.

It took an hour to get everything ready to go and the snowmobiles loaded with the supplies they'd need for the trip around the northern end of the lake. Buck and JD would take one vehicle, while Chris and Vin would share the other. They would each take a turn at driving and were excited about the adventure that lay before them.

Lake Mary was high above the valley of West Fork and Rock Creek. The view was absolutely beautiful and offered a spectacular view of the Silver Run Plateau and the 12,000 foot peaks close to Sundance Pass. They would climb past a series of waterfalls along Rock Creek to Quinnebaugh Meadows. If things were going well they would climb the trail toward Grass Mountain and Sylvan Peak, completing the outing by descending to Crow Lake and back to the trailhead along Senia Creek.

Chris and Vin led the way and despite the cold they were enjoying the trip and the stunning view of the partially frozen lake. Chris rode behind Vin and kept glancing in the mirrors to make sure Wilmington and Dunne were still behind them and keeping up. The snow-covered terrain was a breathtaking sight that was broken by huge boulders or strands of trees that were heavily laden with the white powder. They'd been traveling for nearly two hours when Vin pulled to a stop near the top of a ridge and they stood to stretch their legs.

High above them the mountains seemed to disappear into the clouds that dotted the sky, yet there was no sign of more snow. On a ledge around thirty feet above them were two mountain goats that seemed intent on butting heads. It was a spectacular sight and one seldom seen by man, as the two males warred for dominance. The bigger of the two animals raised its head and charged the short distance. It struck the smaller one and the four men watched as it lost its balance and slid to the edge and down the slippery, ice covered rock face. The majestic animal left on the ledge stayed where it was for a few minutes and then turned and started up the steep slope. The whole thing had happened so fast, and yet it told the story of life out here in the wilderness.

"That was amazing. Do you think it's dead?" Dunne said.

"Depends on how far it fell," Tanner answered and wished he'd brought his camera. "Might as well get moving."

Chris nodded and climbed back on the snowmobile as Dunne and Wilmington did the same. He waited for Tanner to take control and soon felt the powerful machine moving along the old trail. Another hour found them at a plateau several thousand feet above the lake and they knew it was time for lunch as they spotted several Bison digging through the snow in search of winter grass.

The trip so far had gone way past his expectations and Chris stood staring out over the frozen lake. Very few people had ventured this far in and he relished the solitude and perfect blanket of white broken only by the snowmobile's treads and their footprints as they stood enjoying the hot soup and coffee. There were signs that the wild animals had made their way along the edge, but that seemed to lend credence to the magnitude of isolation in this area.

Vin walked to the edge of the plateau and stood beside Chris while Buck and JD refilled the gas tanks on both snowmobiles. He didn't speak, didn't need to as they watched two wolves moving along the trail below. The animals had spotted a lone deer standing beside the thick brush and were slowly slinking their way toward it.

"What's got you two quieter than normal?" Wilmington asked.

"Nature," Tanner said and pointed to the scene taking place far below them.

"Ah, damn, are they going to kill it?" Dunne asked.

"It's the food chain, JD," Larabee answered.

"If it's meant to survive then it will," Tanner said as the young deer's head came up and it bounded off in the opposite direction as the wolves gave chase. He followed the animals until they disappeared beyond the next ridge, but heard the wolves howl several minutes later. "Mother Nature can be cruel, JD, but it's the way of life out here."

"Look over there," Wilmington said and pointed to another ledge further down the trail. It was a rare sight, but sometimes even animals got their clocks wrong. A large bear reared up on its hind legs and roared its displeasure as if it blamed them for its early awakening. "That's not Winnie the Pooh."

"No, more like the King Kong version of a bear," Larabee said.

"We'd best head back ta the cabin before the snow hits," Tanner told them.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to snow," Wilmington observed as they walked back to the snowmobiles.

"Changed my mind," was all the Texan said as a large snowflake landed on his dark jacket. He let Larabee take control of the vehicle and climbed behind him as Wilmington and Dunne did the same. Before the blond could start it up he heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots further below them.

"Vin," Larabee said when the echoes subsided. "Any idea what direction that came from?"

"East and down lower," Tanner answered as the snowmobile started forward. They started down the trail, keeping their eyes open for any sign of the people who'd done the shooting. It took nearly thirty minutes to reach the lower trail and by then the snow had started to fall.

Chris knew there was no point in searching for the poachers until the weather cleared and headed back toward the cabin. He stopped and gave Buck and JD a chance to catch up to them and made sure they were all on the same page as they headed for home.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they reached the cabin, Vin's back was hurting more than he let on and he grimaced as he stood up. He caught Larabee watching him and knew the blond had seen his face.

"Vin, why don't you go on inside and get the fire going? We'll unload the snowmobiles and put them away," the blond suggested.

"JD, take the thermoses inside and get dinner started. I'll stay here and give Chris a hand with this stuff," Wilmington offered.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want for dinner?" Dunne asked.

"Why don't you cut up the veggies and chicken and we'll do a stir fry," Larabee said and watched Tanner slowly make his way into the cabin. "JD, get his pills and tell him to take it easy."

"Sure, Chris," Dunne said and followed the Texan inside.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Wilmington said.

"I don't think so. Vin may be hurting right now, but he'd be the first to tell you it was worth it. He loves being out here, Buck," Larabee said as they unloaded the snowmobiles and stowed them in the shed. They stood and leaned against the house as the snow continued to fall. "I love it out here."

"I think we all do…it's a change from the city and the job," Wilmington agreed.

"I'm going to give Josiah a call and make sure he remembers to bring the supplies I ordered."

"You mean the presents don't you?" Buck asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't think you'll like yours although it is heavy."

"Really…what is it?"

"A lump of coal," Larabee answered with a grin. "You've been a bad boy, Bucklin."

"Yeah, right, I guess I'd better return yours."

"What is it this year? A pack of edible condoms?"

"Well, the ladies do enjoy them, my friend," Wilmington teased and slapped his arms as the cold seeped into his body. "Damn, we'd best get inside before I freeze my assets off."

"I thought you were always hot?"

"I am, but only for the ladies," the rogue said as they walked toward the cabin. They stepped inside to find Vin lying down on the couch while JD was cutting up the veggies.

Chris moved to the fire and added another chunk of wood before watching the Texan. The soft breathing told him Tanner was sleeping and he reached for the warm blanket to cover him before joining Buck and JD in the kitchen area. "JD, did he take the pills?"

"He took them and lay down and was out like a light in less than a minute," Dunne answered.

"Good, he's not sleeping much because of his back," Larabee told them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone out today," Dunne said.

"He'd be the first to tell you he enjoyed being outside," Larabee said and glanced at the tree in the corner. "Maybe he'll feel up to decorating the tree after dinner."

"I hope so," Dunne said enthusiastically.

"JD, you're such a kid," Wilmington teased.

"Am not," Dunne said.

"Yes, you are, JD, but I think we're all kids at heart when it comes to Christmas," Larabee told them and reached for his cell phone. He knew Josiah would have called if anything was wrong, and was glad to see he hadn't missed any calls as he dialed Sanchez's number.

"_Hey, Boss, how are things in the great outdoors?" _

"Cold, Josiah, but it's beautiful in the cabin. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget anything."

"_I got that special package all snug in the back of the van. There's a storm headed your way so we're going to drive up there tomorrow morning."_

"Sounds good."

"_Is there anything you need?" _

"Maybe a bottle of whiskey and some more marshmallows for Vin and JD," Larabee answered.

"_How is Vin?" _

"His back's hurting, but you know Vin…he'll never admit it."

"_And you do, Brother?"_

"Guess we're all cut from the same cloth," Larabee said and chuckled softly.

"Chris, ask him to pick up some of those donuts from Delvecchio's," Dunne said.

"_Tell him I heard him."_

"He heard you, JD," Larabee said. So what time should we expect you boys?"

"_It all depends on what time we get Ezra out of bed."_

"So we'll see you sometime after dinner tomorrow night," the blond said.

"_Hopefully it'll be earlier than that. Maybe I'll invite Ezra to spend the night and make sure he's up early."_

"Good plan. I'd better go help JD with dinner. We're having stir fry tonight."

"_I figured you'd be having fish."_

"Had that last night," Larabee told him. "See you tomorrow."

"_Take care, Boss."_

"Is everything okay?" Wilmington asked when Larabee placed the phone on the table.

"Everything's fine, but Josiah said there's a storm headed our way so they're driving up tomorrow instead of Christmas Eve," Larabee answered and grabbed the stovetop wok from beneath the counter. He waited for it to heat up and added extra virgin olive oil and the chicken cubes with chopped onions and peppers. He reached for the spices and soy sauce and added a little of each before moving the wok toward the back of the stove where it wasn't as hot.

"Rice or noodles?" Wilmington asked.

"Rice," Larabee answered and used the wide spoon to stir the meat and veggies.

"Want a drink, Chris?" Dunne asked.

"Sounds good, JD…rye and coke," the blond answered.

"Buck?"

"I'll have the same," Wilmington said and reached for the box of instant rice. "Sleeping beauty is calling in the cows."

"He hears you say that and you'll be sleeping with one eye open," Larabee said,

"Why do you think I made sure he was sleeping?" the rogue said and added water and butter to the boiler before putting it on the stove.

"Smart man," Larabee said. He continued to stir the veggies and chicken before reaching for the carrots, cauliflower, and broccoli and adding them to the mixture.

"Damn, Pard, you really should cook more often. That smells great," Wilmington said.

"Thanks, I used to make stir fry for Sarah and Adam on Friday nights," the blond told them.

"I remember…Adam always wanted to help," the rogue said wistfully. "Remember that little red handled knife you gave him."

"It couldn't cut a piece of paper, but Adam thought it was great," Larabee said with a grin. "Remember Sarah's face when she walked in and thought the damn thing was real."

"She threatened to castrate you for doing something so stupid and you told her to go ahead as long as she used Adam's knife," Wilmington observed and stirred the rice into the boiling water as Larabee made the thickening for the stir fry.

"Should I wake Vin?" Dunne asked when the meal was cooked and ready to serve.

"I don't think you have to," Larabee said as the Texan shifted and sat up. "He has a built in radar where food is concerned."

"I heard that, Larabee, ain't my fault I got a high meta-whatever ya call it," Tanner groused and gingerly stood up with a hiss and a curse before making his way to the table. "Smells good…hand me some grub."

"Fine thing to call a man's culinary conquests grub," Larabee said.

"Hell, when did Ezra get here?" Tanner snapped and licked his lips in anticipation when a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Actually they'll be here sometime tomorrow depending on what time they can get Ezra out of bed," the blond answered.

"So we'll see them late tomorrow night," the Texan offered and knew someone had already said something along that line when the others chuckled and looked at Larabee.

"Josiah's inviting him to spend the night at his place," Larabee said

"Good plan…maybe they'll get here before dinner," Tanner said and took a forkful of food.

"This is really good, Chris."

"Thanks, JD," Larabee said and watched the two younger men eat with gusto. He had never had a big appetite and watching others enjoy their meals often made him smile. Sarah had often complained when he didn't eat much, except when she made her chicken and dumplings…she never seemed to make enough to satisfy him.

"Chris, when are you going to make Sarah's chicken and dumplings again?" Wilmington asked.

"Damn, were you reading my mind?" Larabee asked with a grin. "I was just thinking that was one meal I could never get enough of."

"You and me both," the rogue said.

"How come ya never made it for the rest of us?" Tanner asked.

"Just never had the chance," Larabee said.

"Ya do now," Tanner said with a grin.

"Maybe tomorrow," the blond agreed and mentally made a list of what he would need and if they had all the ingredients and knew he could call Josiah and have him bring anything they didn't have.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris lay awake late into the night listening to the silence that was broken only by the sounds of the men sleeping. He'd read his book while the others played cards and smiled when he thought of some of the one-liners JD had told. The kid had a penchant for finding the strangest, and sometimes the stupidest jokes ever told and now he was concentrating on Christmas jokes.

Chris knew he should sleep, but right now he was thinking about the poachers and wondering how close they were. While decorating the Christmas tree they'd heard several shots to the north, but it was too late to search for the bastards. In the morning they were going to take the snowmobiles for a run around the edge of the lake and see if they could find were the poachers were holed up. If they found them, then they'd call the authorities and tell them where they were.

Chris snuggled down in the blankets and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He knew people hunted for food, but this was a nature reserve and the law said you couldn't hunt here. There was also the problem of hunting season and licenses and he knew they were not given out for this area. Whoever was killing the animals was breaking the law and that was something he fought against. He felt himself drifting toward sleep and finally succumbed to the rest his mind and body needed.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

It was early morning before they were ready to head out and the newly fallen snow had crusted over. They were planning to take a different route along the edge of the lake and split off if they hadn't found anything by noon. Buck and JD were again riding together while Vin and Chris took the second snowmobile. This time they'd taken their weapons with them because they were actively searching for the poachers.

They'd been riding for nearly an hour when the early morning silence was shattered by the sound of gunfire higher up toward the plateau. They pulled the snowmobiles to a stop and looked up, but knew by the time they reached the top it would be too late and the poachers would have moved on.

The group resumed their journey and stopped a short time later when Vin spotted something amongst the trees. They dismounted and walked slowly toward it, carefully avoiding areas of deep snow that looked looser than what they stood on. It wasn't long before they found what Tanner had seen from the trail and knew it wasn't poachers they were after, but people who killed for the sake of the thrill and left the body where it fell.

"Sonofabitch," Tanner said of the majestic animal that had been felled by several bullets. There was no doubt in his mind that the bear had suffered before it finally died and he was sickened by the cruelty of such an act.

"They just shot it and left it there," Dunne said.

"Yeah, JD, the bastards are in it for sport and don't give a damn about the animal," Tanner said and looked around. "We need to find out where they're staying before they kill anything else."

"We have no idea where they could be," Wilmington said.

"They're probably using one of the other cabins. We could check them out," Larabee suggested.

"We'd need to split up to cover the whole lake area," Tanner said. "Buck, you and JD take the southeast end. Me and Chris'll take the northwest and we'll meet back at the cabin in two hours."

"Buck, if you see anything, don't go after them. Find out where they're staying and we'll contact the local authorities," Larabee ordered.

"You do the same, Pard," Wilmington said as they made their way back toward the snowmobiles. They parted ways at the small marker near the lake and Buck headed southeast toward the lower end of Lake Mary.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck had been steering the snowmobile around a big drift of snow and stopped when JD tapped his shoulder and pointed to something in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was from here and quickly turned the vehicle toward it. Five minutes later they pulled to a stop next to the body of a wolf. This one hadn't been shot, but was caught in a trap and bled out from the wound caused by the metal spikes that had broken its leg.

"Jesus, these bastards need to be caught in their own traps," Wilmington snarled and looked up as the snow began to fall heavily and the wind seemed to be picking up.

"There's a cabin over there," Dunne said and pointed to a dark shape hidden amongst the trees. "Maybe we should take a look."

"You stay with the snowmobile and I'll check it out. If I'm not back in ten minutes call Chris and Vin and tell them what's happening," Wilmington ordered.

"What if they see you?"

"I'll tell them we're having problems with the snowmobile and ask if they have a phone," the older man answered.

"Be careful, Buck," Dunne said and wished there was some other way, but they needed to find out what they could and this seemed like the best course of action.

Buck made his way through the trees, cursing when he sank to his knees in the snow. He managed to pull himself free and got to the cabin without further incidence. The cabin seemed to be deserted, but he knew that could be deceiving and carefully crept along the wall until he reached a window. He took a quick look inside, but nothing moved and there didn't seem to be any sign of life. There wasn't even a hint of smoke that he would associate with a cabin in the winter.

Buck moved to the door and checked it, not surprised to find it locked up tight and glanced around the front yard. Even with the snow falling he would have been able to see evidence of a vehicle if any had been there recently, but the snow was unblemished and he hurried back to rejoin JD.

"Buck, did you see anyone?" Dunne asked, relieved when his friend returned.

"No, I don't think anyone's staying here," Wilmington answered.

"I thought I saw another one south of here when we drove up the other day," Dunne said and glanced at his watch. "If we hurry we should have time to check it out before heading home."

"All right…let's get moving before this storm gets worse," Wilmington said and let the younger man take control of the snowmobile while he climbed on behind.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin and Chris had seen nothing out of the ordinary until they reached the north end of the lake. There was a dark mound barely visible at the edge of the lake and the two men moved toward it with angry steps. It was a small deer, the carcass had been left where it had fallen, but the antlers had been removed, leaving a grotesque sight that sickened both men. There were two sets of tracks leading away from the animal, and tiny droplets of blood marred the pristine white snowy terrain.

"Vin, it's almost time to head back," Larabee said and saw the anger on Tanner's face.

"We can't let them get away with this, Chris. They's takin' trophies and leavin' the animals to die," the Texan spat.

"We'll find the bastards, but it'll have to wait until this storm lets up," the blond said and frowned when he looked past his friend. It looked like whoever had done this had dropped something in the snow. Chris walked past the Texan and reached for the item, a hint of a smile forming when he realized he was holding a cell phone.

"What did you find?" Tanner asked as Larabee turned toward him. Things happened so fast that he didn't register the blond's cry until he saw him drop to the ground and grab his leg. "What the hell!"

Chris felt no pain, but yelped in surprise when something snapped around his leg. It didn't take long for his mind and body to collide with agonizing shards of crippling pain that raced along nerve endings that fired instantly. He dropped the item he'd found and clamped both hands around his right leg, breathing raggedly through tightly clenched teeth as he tried to ride out the waves of nausea that churned through his gut. He swallowed convulsively and tried to push away the hands that touched his.

"Let me take a look, Chris," Tanner ordered, but the injured blond seemed oblivious to his presence. He tried to pull Larabee's hands away, but the man was stronger than ever and fused with adrenaline. "Chris, look at me…"

"Jesus," Larabee swore and finally locked eyes on his friend.

"You with me now?"

"Ra….rather be so…somewhere else," the injured blond answered, his voice heavy with pain as he lay back in the snow.

"I know, but right now I need to see what you're caught in. Think you can stay still for me?"

"Try…no prom…promises," Larabee told him. He closed his eyes and felt the Texan's hands on his lower leg as he tried to assess the damage. He knew it was some kind of trap and briefly wondered if the damn thing had cut his lower leg off, but Vin's words told him the limb was still attached.

"It's a bear trap," Tanner told him. "I think yer boots saved ya…"

"Saved me from what?" Larabee groaned and rubbed at his eyes as moisture glistened on his cheeks.

"This thing's meant for a bear, Chris…could've taken yer leg clean off. Ya got lucky…"

"Don't feel so fucking lucky," Larabee said.

"I bet ya don't. Gotta say someone was watchin' out fer ya. Damn big stick got stuck in here and stopped it from slammin' shut. Ain't gonna be able ta see how bad it is 'til we get back ta the cabin. I'm gonna see if'n I can get it off. Ya best get real still fer me."

"I'll see wh…what I can do," the blond said, gripping a nearby branch as his friend tried to open the trap that was embedded deep in his leg.

Vin concentrated on opening the trap and ignored the panic wrapping itself around his mind. The trap was rusted; who knew how long it had been there and what kind of debris had been dragged into Larabee's body by the deadly spikes. There was blood on the snow beneath the injured leg and he was pretty sure it was broken, but right now he had to get the fucking thing off Larabee and get him back to the cabin. He glanced at the sky as the wind whipped the snow up around them and thought about heading for Red Lodge, but he knew there wasn't enough gas and there was no way Chris could hold on for that long.

Chris ground his knuckles against his side as he tried to ignore what the Texan was doing. He felt him pulling on the trap, only to have it spring back with such force that he couldn't stop the cry that escaped his throat. He could hear Tanner cursing, but couldn't speak as the pain grew to encompass the surrounding area. He felt Tanner's hand on his leg and then relief as the trap mechanism failed and it fell off. The relief lasted less than a second as his mind and body suddenly surged with the agony that surrounded his lower limb.

"Stay with me, Chris!" Tanner ordered sharply.

"Trying," Larabee answered tersely.

"We need to get back to the cabin, Chris, think you can hold on to me?"

"Don't know…fuck," the blond cursed and tried to sit up. "How bad?"

"Can't rightly tell. The boot may have helped, Chris, but how much we won't know 'til we get back. I ain't gonna take the boot off…"

"Thank God," Larabee said and reached for the item he'd dropped. "Take this."

"What is it?" Tanner asked without looking at the item.

"A cell phone…could belong to the poachers," Larabee answered and watched the Texan place it inside his jacket pocket.

"Come on, Cowboy, let's get ya off the ground," the Texan said and reached for the injured man. He helped Larabee stand and watched as tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow. "Can you move?"

"No, but let's do it anyway," the blond said and leaned heavily on his friend, cursing when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man. "Your back?"

"Yeah, it's okay, Chris, it's not far," Tanner said and tried to ignore the pain that tore through his lower back.

"Jesus…talk…talk about—walk…walking wounded," Larabee gasped and turned his head as bitter bile rose up in his throat with the gut-wrenching pain that spread up his right leg.

Vin waited for Larabee to signal that he was ready to move before leading him toward the snowmobile. It was a short distance, maybe fifty feet, yet it seemed insurmountable as he fought to keep from collapsing under Larabee's weight. They finally reached their destination and he eased Larabee onto the snowmobile before reaching into the small storage compartment for the length of rope.

"What's that f…for?" the blond managed.

"I'm gonna tie it around us in case ya pass out," Tanner said.

"I don't think…"

"I know, but my back's a mess Chris and if'n ya do pass out and fall off I ain't sure I can pick ya back up. It's fer both of us," Tanner said and watched Larabee nod once in agreement. He looped one end across the other man's back and then climbed onto the snowmobile before tying it in front of him. "Ya ready fer this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Larabee asked, his voice husky with pain.

"No," Tanner said. "Ya let me know if'n ya need ta stop."

"Fas…faster we get back the better," Larabee said, looking up as the snow continued to fall at an alarming rate.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Buck parked the snowmobile in the shed and moved to join JD in the cabin. They were early, but he still glanced at his watch as Dunne opened the door and passed him a cup of coffee. He listened to the sound of an engine getting closer, but he knew it wasn't Chris and Vin because it was coming from the road leading up to the cabin.

"Sounds like company," Dunne said.

"Looks like they managed to get Ezra up early," Wilmington said as the familiar van pulled in behind the truck. They walked over to meet the newcomers.

"Welcome to the North Pole," Dunne said.

"More like Siberia," Standish told him and pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"Where are Chris and Vin?" Jackson asked.

"They should be back any time," Wilmington answered and moved to help unload the vehicle. "There's been a problem with poachers and we were checking the area."

"Looking for trouble," the medic said and shook his head.

"No, we just wanted to see if they were in one of the other cabins and then call the local authorities," the rogue said and looked at the sky. "I think the storm arrived a day early. How was the drive up?"

"The roads are a mess and this is supposed to last until Christmas day," Jackson said as they reached the door and entered the cabin. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and moved outside to help with the rest of the supplies. It took half an hour to get everything inside and lock up the vehicles. Nathan noticed Wilmington glancing at his watch and wondered just how late Chris and Vin were. "Buck, when were they due back?"

"About half an hour ago," Wilmington answered worriedly.

"Maybe the snow's slowed them down," Dunne offered.

"Maybe," the rogue said, but deep down he knew it was more than that, but for now there was nothing they could do, but wait.

"Well, boys, I'm going to warm up that pot of stew we brought with us," Sanchez said, not surprised when no one answered. He knew between the wind and the snow, Larabee and Tanner could be in real trouble and they could not do anything to help.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin couldn't remember ever being so cold and cursed the frigid wind that blew directly into his face. He could feel Larabee leaning against his back, but didn't know if he was still conscious. He silently prayed that he was still on the right trail and relied on his instincts to guide him.

Vin wiped at the goggles he wore and licked at his lips only to feel the moisture freeze almost instantly. He kept the lake on his left and said a prayer of thanks when he spotted the cabin just up ahead. He pulled into the yard and turned off the engine as he called for help.

"Buck, JD, we need help out here!" Tanner said and fumbled with the knot he'd made in the rope.

"Vin…"

"We made it, Chris, just hold on a few more minutes and we'll get warm," Tanner said and looked toward the door when it opened and five men hurried toward them.

"You gentlemen look like abominable snowmen," Standish observed.

"Jesus, Vin, why didn't you come back early when the storm moved in?" Wilmington said.

"Shut the hell up and help me untie the fuckin' rope. Chris…Chris got caught in a bear…bear trap so be careful of his right leg," Tanner ordered.

"How bad?" Jackson asked and moved to the semi-conscious passenger.

"Think it broke his leg…had spikes that cut through his b…boots," the Texan answered as Josiah cut the rope that circled him and Chris.

"Come on, Vin, let's get you inside," Dunne said as Standish helped him get the near frozen man off the snowmobile.

"Josiah, think you and Buck can carry Chris?" Jackson asked. He wanted to look at the leg, but first they had to get the injured man into the cabin.

"We got him," Wilmington said and heard a muffled cry from the blond as they carried him into the cabin and moved to the couch so that he was close to the fireplace.

"Ezra, give Vin a hand out of those clothes. JD get him some of that stew and make him sit down," Jackson ordered and returned his attention to the injured blond. "Josiah, help me get him undressed. Be careful with his right leg. Buck, get me the first aid kit from the van."

"On it," Wilmington said and reluctantly left the blond's side.

"Nate…when di…did you ge…get here?" Larabee managed between chattering teeth.

"About forty minutes ago," Jackson answered. "Looks like not a minute too soon. I need to get your boot off, Chris…it's not gonna be pleasant."

"Shit," Larabee said as they removed everything he wore and covered him in several warm blankets. He had no idea how they got his pants off, but figured he'd probably need to buy some new ones when he got back home.

"Nathan, I called emergency services, but the roads are closed and Medivac is grounded until this storm blows itself out," Standish said worriedly.

"Damn," Jackson swore. "Ezra, tell Buck to bring in the emergency supplies I packed."

Chris swallowed convulsively as Jackson and Sanchez took hold of his leg. He heard them talking and readied himself for the nauseating pain he knew was going to hit as soon as they began working the boot from his foot. He gripped the edge of the couch and buried his face in the pillow as Josiah tugged on the boot.

"His leg's swollen," Sanchez said and knew no matter how they did it they would be causing the blond pain. Buck had returned from the vehicle with the first aid kit and the extra supplies Nathan had packed before they left the city.

"Josiah, we need to get it off. There's no telling what kind of damage is underneath," Jackson said and looked across at Tanner who was huddled under several blankets and holding the untouched bowl of stew as he watched what they were doing. He knew the Texan was worried, but until he saw the damage there was nothing he could say to ease the man's torment.

"Just pull the fucking th…thing o…off," Larabee ground out and felt the heat of the flames driving back the chill that had seeped down to his bones. He cried out as his foot was finally freed from the constraining material and breathed through tightly clenched teeth as Jackson took hold of the sock and eased it down over his heel.

Nathan cursed at what he saw and knew Larabee was in trouble. The awkward shift of the bone confirmed that the leg was broken and he knew the deep wounds would need to be cleaned and wrapped. The man needed antibiotics and Nathan knew the supplies he'd brought would not include the meds his friend needed. He could start an IV and give him morphine for pain, but there was nothing more he could do until the storm ended and they could get him to the hospital. He silently thanked God that he'd packed the extra supplies and had stocked his private kit with Kojay's help. He reached for his cell phone and dialed the clinic where Kojay worked; relieved when the older man answered the phone.

"_I thought you were going to the cabin, Nathan."_

"I am, Kojay…"

"_Did you beat the storm?"_

"Yes, we did, but Chris ran into some trouble," Jackson answered.

"_What kind of trouble?"_

"His right leg was caught in a bear trap."

"_New or old?"_

"Vin, was it a new trap?" Jackson asked.

"No, damn thing was rusty, and I think maybe it wasn't set right," Tanner answered.

"Vin says it was old and rusty."

"_Tell me what the wound looks like."_

"The bone is broken and there are around eight puncture wounds around his leg, just above the ankle."

"_Did you bring those supplies I gave you?"_

"I did."

"_Good, set up and IV and give him Morphine for pain. How long before you can get him to the hospital?"_

"That's another problem. With this storm everything's grounded. We can't get him out of here until this lets up," Jackson explained.

"_Then you have your work cut out for you, Nathan. Make sure you clean the wounds and keep the leg immobile. If he develops a fever and I am sure he will then you should give him Tylenol. Make sure you keep him calm."_

"It's Chris…he doesn't do calm," Jackson griped.

"_Then you do what you must. I will keep my cell phone with me if you have any questions, but right now you are his caregiver and I have confidence in you. Call me if you see any changes in the area around the wounds, especially red lines."_

"I will…thanks, Kojay. I wish you were here."

"_I would only do what you are going to do, Nathan. The rest must wait until he reaches the hospital."_

The phone went dead and he wasn't sure if it was because of the storm or because Kojay had hung up. He looked at each of the men present before turning his attention back to the injured blond. "Chris, I'm going to give you a shot of morphine before I clean this."

"O…kay…how bad?" Larabee asked, his voice edged with pain.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. The bone's broken and there are some deep puncture wounds. You're damn lucky it didn't cut your foot clean off," Jackson advised. "Josiah, use the saline and gauze to clean it as best you can. I'm going to start an IV and give him a shot."

"Nathan, what do you need me to do?" Wilmington asked.

"Bring me a couple of pillows from the bedrooms. We're going to need to elevate his leg once I take care of it," Jackson advised.

"What made you bring your special supplies?" Dunne asked.

"I've worked with you lot long enough to know trouble has a bead on you no matter where you hide," Jackson said and set up the IV line.

"There's a hook on the wall behind you, Nathan," Standish said and took the bag of fluid from the medic. He hung it from the hook and watched as Jackson started the IV in Larabee's arm before injecting Morphine into the IV port.

"Chris, that's going to make you sleepy so don't fight it," Jackson ordered and made sure the IV was running properly.

Chris closed his eyes as the medication took control and eased the throbbing pain in his right leg. He forced them open to half-mast and looked at the man seated in the chair across from the couch. He tried to reassure the Texan, but didn't have the strength as the accumulated effects of the injury, drugs, and a long day in the cold conspired to drag him under.

Vin knew things were bad as he watched Nathan, Josiah, and Buck working to make the blond comfortable and clean the wounds without shifting the damaged bone more than necessary. He frowned when he realized he'd eaten half the stew without tasting it and knew if he ate any more he'd be sick. He shifted and cursed as the dormant pain in his back came to life in an explosion of fiery nerves.

"Vin, when did you last take something for pain?" Jackson asked, but continued to pick pieces of material from the wounds.

"Last night," Tanner answered.

"Where are they?" Jackson asked.

"In the bedroom," the Texan answered.

"I'll get them," Dunne said and hurried into the other room, returning with the bottle of prescription medication and handing them to Vin.

"Thanks, JD," Tanner said and popped two pills into his mouth and chased them down with warm apple cider. He pulled the blankets up over his shoulder as Standish added more wood to the fire. He nodded in thanks and felt the warmth spreading through his body and driving back the cold that had seeped into his bones.

Buck watched as Jackson did everything he could to make sure the wounds encircling Larabee's right leg were clear of any debris that was pushed inside. He knew the medic was worried about infection and hoped they could get the blond to the hospital before that happened. He walked to the window and looked outside, silently cursing the snow that fell heavily to the ground.

"Buck, he will be okay," Standish said and looked into haunted blue eyes.

"Thanks, Ez," Wilmington said simply. "Damn good thing you boys decided to come early. I don't know what we'd have done if it wasn't for Nathan."

"You would have managed…of that I have no doubt. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you some of Josiah's stew. It'll warm you up."

Wilmington nodded and moved to the table where JD was already seated and listened to Nathan telling Josiah what he needed him to do. The medic was holding Chris' leg while Josiah wrapped gauze around the splint that would keep the bones from shifting.

"All right, Josiah, put that pillow underneath his leg," Jackson ordered.

"Should we move him to the bedroom?" Sanchez asked.

"No, it's warm here and I'd rather not move him around unless it's necessary. Vin…"

"I ain't movin'," Tanner vowed.

"Look, Vin, I know that back of yours is killing you and the Tylenol will help, but you should be lying down. What if we make up a pallet beside the fire?" Jackson asked.

"JD, give me a hand," Sanchez said and moved into the bedroom. They removed the mattress from the lower bunk and carried it into the main room before placing it in front of the fire. They grabbed pillows and blankets and before the Texan could protest, they moved him to the makeshift bed.

"Feel like yer gangin' up on me," Tanner grumbled, but relief shone in his eyes.

"Try to sleep, Vin," Jackson ordered and knew none of them would be getting much sleep until rescue arrived. He pulled the blanket up over the injured blond and moved to the table. Ezra poured him a cup of hot coffee and ladled stew into a bowl for him. "Thanks, Ez."

"You're welcome," Standish said and moved to sit in the chair Tanner had occupied. He held his cup of coffee in his hands and watched over the two men.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chris sighed heavily and opened his eyes to the dull light cast by the fire burning across the room. He licked at dry lips and frowned when he moved his arm and felt something attached to it. He could see someone lying next to the fire and recognized the figure even as he tried to move and set off an explosion of pain in his right leg.

Chris breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he tried to ride out the sickening waves of agony and felt someone touch his right shoulder. He could hear voices speaking worriedly, but could not find the strength to ease the worry he heard in their tones.

"Easy, Chris, I'm going to give you something to help with the pain," Jackson said and quickly injected the required meds in Larabee's IV line. "That should work pretty fast."

Larabee didn't have the strength to answer as the pain continued to sap his energy. He swallowed convulsively until the agony finally eased and he opened his eyes to find six men watching him closely. "Now t…that's a sc…scary sight," he managed and forced a smile to his face.

"Yer not lookin' ta spry yerself right now," Tanner said from his spot near the fire.

"Chris, do you feel like eating something?" Jackson asked.

"Think so," Larabee said, holding his breath as Wilmington eased him up and Dunne place another pillow behind his back.

"Here you go, Boss," Sanchez said and held out the bowl of stew to the injured blond.

"Thanks," Larabee said and frowned when he noticed his hands were shaking. He could feel the others watching him and took the first spoonful of stew, fighting the nausea that churned through his gut. Chris knew if he didn't eat it would just make the others worry even more, and forced several more spoonfuls before handing the bowl to the ex-preacher.

"Here, Chris," Jackson said and held a cup of steaming liquid toward his friend.

"What is it?" Larabee asked.

"Tea, with sugar and lemon," Jackson answered. "It's supposed to make you feel better…least that's what my mom always said."

"Must be right up there with chicken soup," Wilmington said.

Chris held the cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth that spread through his fingers. He closed his eyes and shifted his legs, biting back a gasp as the movement reminded him of the wound to his right leg. He opened his eyes and looked down toward the end of the couch as Jackson lifted the blanket from the swollen limb.

"Chris, there's nothing else I can do until the storm ends and we get you to the hospital," Jackson told him.

"You're doing all you can, Nate…how'd you get all this stuff?" Larabee asked of the IV and meds he'd been given.

"I saw Kojay when I went to pick Rain up at the clinic to take her to the airport. I was telling him we were leaving earlier than we'd planned because there was a storm coming in and he jokingly asked if I had everything we'd need if there was an emergency. I told him I was taking everything I had and he added several items form the clinic."

"The Morphine?" Larabee asked.

"It's in the paramedic kit and I threw that in with the stuff Kojay gave me…"

"Good thing you did," Wilmington said and watched Larabee's eyes close. He moved to the window and looked out at the snowy landscape. He couldn't see the lake through the swirling storm that made drifts as high as the cabin in some places. He glanced toward the fireplace and knew it was time to bring in more wood from the shed and reached for his boots and coat.

"Where are you going, Buck?" Dunne asked.

"We need more wood," the rogue answered.

"I'll go with you," the Bostonian offered and grabbed his jacket.

"Nathan, stay here with Chris and Vin while we grab enough wood to get us through the night," Sanchez said as Standish passed him his jacket before pulling on his own.

Nathan nodded and turned to see Vin trying to stand and moved to help him. He maneuvered the Texan into the armchair before pouring him a cup of coffee and bringing him one of the sandwiches Ezra and JD had made.

"Nathan, how does his leg look?" Tanner asked softly.

"It's bad, Vin…the swelling is getting worse and if we don't get him out of here I'm going to have to drain those wounds and clean them again. His temperature's up a bit, but it's not too bad yet and I can give him Tylenol to help bring it down. The problem is no matter what I do it's not going to be enough…he needs antibiotics…strong ones," Jackson answered honestly.

"We'll get him out of here," the Texan said and watched as Jackson reached for his phone.

"There's no service right now. I can't even call Kojay to update him," the medic told him.

"He's a fighter, Nathan, he'll hang on until rescue gets here."

"How exactly did he get caught in the bear trap?" Jackson asked.

"Poachers…we heard 'em a couple of times and decided ta go see if we could track them down and let the local cops know where they are. Buck and JD went south…me and Chris went north. We found a couple of dead animals…bastards just took what they wanted and left the carcass in the snow. Chris saw something and walked over to pick it up."

"What was it?"

"A cell phone…think it's in my coat pocket," Tanner answered. "We figure it might help the locals identify the poachers. It was just after he found it that he stepped into that trap."

"He's lucky it didn't sever his foot from his leg," Jackson said.

"Damn thing must have malfunctioned because of the branch stuck in it," Tanner said as the others returned, each one carrying a heavy load of wood.

"Good thing," Jackson said and moved out of the way as the four men brought the wood over to the box near the fireplace. He knew he had to check the wounds and figured it was best done while the blond slept. He moved back to the couch and pulled the coffee table close enough to sit on. He pulled the blanket back and gently touched the injured foot, relieved to find a pulse that signaled there was still life. Knowing the trap was rusty worried him because of the very real possibility of infection. Truth was it was probably already starting and he gently removed the bandages holding the splint in place.

"Josiah, can you and Buck give me a hand here?" Jackson said.

"What do you need?" Sanchez asked.

"I'm going to check the wounds and he's not going to be happy about it even with the Morphine I gave him. You and Buck need to hold him down if he shows any signs of coming around," Jackson warned.

"Nathan, is there anything we can do to help?" Dunne asked.

"Grab the saline from my kit and another roll of gauze," Jackson ordered and pressed gently at the area surrounding one of the puncture sites, grimacing when a mixture of blood and pus oozed from the wound. He repeated the process with each one; irrigating it with the saline and dabbing it clean with several gauze pads. The process took 15 minutes and he carefully re-wrapped the injured limb before placing a dry pillow beneath the leg once more.

"How bad is that, Nathan?" Wilmington asked.

"It's about what I expected, Buck," Jackson answered and got rid of the soiled bandaging. "Look, there's nothing I can do except keep it as clean as possible and drain it. There's just enough Morphine left for one more shot and after that it's just Tylenol…"

"Ya got the stuff I have, Nathan," Tanner offered of the Tylenol number threes.

"They'll help with the fever, but may not be much help with the kind of pain he's gonna have," Jackson said.

"Can we take him out by snowmobile?" Standish asked.

"Not in this storm and there's no way he'd be able to sit for that long. No, we need to wait for the storm to end and Medivac to get off the ground," Jackson answered.

"This damn storm doesn't seem to be letting up at all," Wilmington said and looked at his watch. It was four AM and he realized it was Christmas Eve, but right now he didn't feel like celebrating Christmas, not when Chris could lose his life because they couldn't get him to the hospital.

"Look, there's not much more we can do now so why don't you boys get some rest," Jackson suggested.

"Nathan, I doubt any of us can sleep," Wilmington said.

"Might I suggest that you are the one Chris will need when he wakes up. That makes it imperative that you sleep, Nathan," Standish observed.

"Ezra is right, Brother, go crawl into bed and we'll wake you if he wakes up," Sanchez said.

"I'm used to staying up late and still consider this night so why don't the rest of you get some sleep and I will take first watch?"

"You sure, Ezra?" Tanner asked.

"Most assuredly," Standish said and poured himself a cup of coffee while the others reluctantly called it a night. Vin and Buck made their beds near the fire while the other made use of the beds. It wasn't long before the unmistakable sounds of snoring told him the others were sleeping and he continued his silent vigil over the injured man.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Ezra reached for the deck of cards and shuffled them softly as he watched Chris Larabee sleep. There was no sign of pain on the pale face, but he knew that would change once Larabee was awake. The fact that Nathan would soon be out of morphine was not lost on any of them. It meant Chris would have to ride out the pain and this time he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ezra heard a soft moan from the injured man and watched as the eyes slowly opened and glazed sea green eyes tried to focus. He leaned closer and waited for the blond to recognize him before speaking. "Would you like something to drink, Chris?"

"Whis…key?" Larabee asked and struggled to sit up.

"I am afraid I value my life too much to chance Nathan's ire if I were to agree to give you such libations," Standish told him.

"Damn…why are we still here?"

"The storm is still raging outside and everything is grounded. We are trapped here for the duration," Standish told him.

"Everyone else sleeping?"

"Yes, we thought it best to sleep while…"

"We, Ezra, then why are you awake?"

"I volunteered to watch over you…"

"You drew the short straw," Larabee said with a slight smile.

"We did not draw straws…"

"I know," Larabee said and rubbed his right thigh as pain radiated upward from the injured limb.

"Should I wake Nathan?" Standish asked.

"No, let…let him sleep," the blond told him and tried to get comfortable. He knew Standish was watching him, and tried to hide just how much pain he was in. Chris tried to ignore what was happening and reached up to touch his forehead as he again shifted his leg. This time there was no stopping the pain that shot up his leg and he swallowed several times in an effort to stop the rising nausea. He felt hands ease him onto his side as he was violently sick before lying back with a groan to find Nathan had taken Ezra's place with the others standing nearby.

"Chris, I've only got enough for one more shot of Morphine…"

"I'm okay, Nathan," Larabee lied.

"No, you're not, but you will be," Jackson said. "Once this storm lets up it won't take long to get you to the hospital, but right now we don't know how long it's going to last. If you need this shot now I'll give it to you, but it's the last I have."

"It's not so bad right now," the blond said and knew his friends could see right through him. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight in the morning," Jackson answered and reached for the thermometer and BP cuff. He knew before he even checked that Larabee was running a fever and reached for the bottle of Tylenol Three. He put two in his hand and held them toward Larabee as Wilmington brought him a glass of water. "Chris, these will help with the fever and might even take the edge off for a little while."

"Thanks…Vin might need them," Larabee said.

"My back's better'n it was, Chris…take 'em," the Texan ordered and watched as Larabee swallowed the pills and chased them down with a little water. He watched Jackson try his cell phone again, but there was still no signal and he shivered as the medic straightened the blankets over him. He listened to his friends talking softly and tried to sleep, but the pain was a constant, as if it was a living thing that was not to be denied.

"Nathan, when the snow stops I'll take a snowmobile and head toward Red Lodge," Tanner said.

"Not with that back you won't," Jackson said.

"Nathan's right, Vin, you're in no shape to go. I'll take off as soon as the weather clears," Wilmington said.

"I'll go with you," Sanchez said.

"It could be hours before it clears," Dunne said.

"It's Christmas Eve, Kid, time to hope for a miracle," Wilmington told him.

"The Lord is listening, Buck," Sanchez said.

"I hope so, Josiah, because right now Chris needs one," Tanner said, unconsciously rubbing at his lower back.

"Buck, why don't we start breakfast," the ex-preacher suggested and moved to get the supplies they needed. He mixed up a batch of dough for biscuits and soon had them in the oven while Buck sliced ham for the skillet.

Chris could smell the food, but all it did was aggravate his rebellious stomach. He stayed under the blankets with his eyes closed, but cried out when he coughed and his right leg shifted off the pillow. He felt hands on his body and herd muffled voices as someone took his hand. He knew Jackson was giving him the last of the Morphine and wished he could assure them he was all right, but he didn't have the energy as he sank toward the darkness that awaited him.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The snow continued to pile up outside the cabin, while Chris fought the waves of pain that washed over him since waking just after the others had finished lunch. His leg burned with a ferocity that could no longer be denied and he cried out when Nathan drained the deep puncture wounds before cleaning them with saline and re-wrapping his leg.

"It looks like the snow is stopping," Dunne said from his vantage point at the window. The others rushed toward him, leaving Vin seated in the chair next to Chris.

"It's about time," Wilmington said and watched as Nathan checked his cell phone, but there was still no service in the area.

"The storm must still be interfering," Standish offered after checking his own cell.

"I guess it's up to you and me, Josiah," Wilmington said.

"Not yet, Buck, it's still pretty bad out there. Give it another hour," Jackson ordered.

"Can Chris wait that long?" the worried rogue asked.

"I'm f…fine…don't do any…thing stupid," Larabee ground out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Chris, Josiah and I can take the snowmobiles and be in Red Lodge in a couple of hours," Wilmington told him.

"Not in this s…storm," Larabee stated and tried to sit forward, but Tanner's hands held him down.

"Take it easy, Chris," the Texan said.

"Do…don't let them go y…yet," Larabee said.

"They won't go anywhere until the snow lets up," Tanner vowed and felt Wilmington's cold stare. "As soon as it stops they'll go for help."

"Buck…please," the blond managed.

"All right, Chris, but as soon as it's clear enough we're going," Wilmington vowed. He moved to the stove and poured a cup of coffee before moving back to the window and willing the snow to stop.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

It was another two hours before the snow cleared enough for four men to shovel their way to the shed and get the Snowmobiles out. It would take two of them a couple of hours to reach Red Lodge, unless they found some other way of contacting the emergency services.

Josiah and Buck were dressed in the heavy clothing they'd brought for just such an occasion and were sitting astride the vehicles while Nathan lectured them on not doing anything stupid.

"Look, if the weather takes a change for the worse, head back here," Jackson told them.

"We will, Brother, just take care of Chris and we'll handle the rest," Sanchez said.

"Be careful…those poachers are still out there," Dunne warned and stood back as the two men started the snowmobiles and drove away. He knew they'd be taking the shortcut across the lake and knew it would cut close to forty minutes off the trip, but it was still going to take close to two hours in frigid temperatures.

"Come on, JD, let's go get warm," Jackson said and hurried into the house to find Ezra ladling the chicken soup they'd made earlier into bowls. Standish had helped with the shoveling; they all had except for Chris and Vin, the latter watching over the former while the others worked in the cold.

"How is he?" Jackson asked.

"Not good, he hasn't been resting very well," Standish answered.

"I wish…"

"You are doing everything you can, Nathan," Standish said and handed the man a steaming bowl of soup before carrying one over to the Texan. "Here, My Friend, I know you don't feel like eating, but eat anyway!"

"Yer a bossy cuss," Tanner said.

"Thank you, I learned from the best," the conman said and glanced at the man who was more than his boss…he was a friend and a brother and someone Ezra looked up to.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Nathan kept a close watch on the injured blond, worried that the Tylenol no longer seemed to be helping keep the fever in check. Larabee's temperature soared at times, hitting the 103 mark before dropping down to 102, but never going below that. He'd removed the heavy blankets, but the man's breathing sounded labored and several times he'd cough harshly before collapsing back against the pillows in a cold sweat.

Jackson knew things were at a dangerous spot, but until they got Chris to the hospital there wasn't much he could do. He pulled out his cell phone and cursed when there was still no service. He glanced at his watch and knew it would be at least another hour before Buck and Josiah reached Red Lodge.

"Nathan, someone's comin'," Tanner said and moved gingerly toward the door with the others moving to join him. He pulled open the door and stepped out into the cold afternoon sunlight.

"I don't hear anything, Vin," Dunne said.

"It sounds like a helicopter," the Texan said, relief evident in his voice as he looked toward the frozen lake and spotted the dark spec that was growing increasingly closer.

"Is that the Medivac chopper?" Standish asked hopefully.

"I sure as hell hope so," Jackson said and turned to look back at the injured blond.

"Could Buck and Josiah have made it to Red Lodge already?" Dunne asked.

"Not unless they flew," Tanner answered as the chopper hovered above the ground, whipping up the snow with its blades.

"Attention-the cabin-can you hear me?"

"Stay put, Vin," Jackson said and grabbed his jacket. He hurried toward the helicopter and waved his arms frantically as a man was lowered toward the ground before the chopper lifted into the air, but stayed within a short distance.

"Are you Jackson?" the man asked.

"Yes, did Buck and Josiah send you?"

"No, actually we got a call from a man named Kojay. He told us there was an injured man in need of urgent medical attention," the man said as a basket style stretcher was lowered along with several other pieces of equipment.

"Thank God," Jackson said and grabbed one side of the stretcher as they trudged through the snow and into the cabin.

"I'm Tyler…Kojay said you're a fully trained paramedic?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am," Jackson said as the man knelt in front of the couch. He pulled off his gloves and began attaching the mobile equipment while Nathan ran through the treatment he'd been given so far.

"Is any one else hurt?"

"No…well, Vin's back was injured before we got here, and I know he carried Chris for a spell so I'd rather he go back with you and get checked out," Jackson said and hoped the Texan wouldn't argue.

"His temperature's pretty high…how long ago did you give him the Tylenol?" Tyler asked.

"Two hours," Jackson answered.

Chris heard the unfamiliar voice and fought to open his eyes. His chest and throat hurt and he coughed harshly before gasping as the pain shot through his leg.

"Easy, Chris, help's here and we're going to get you out of here," Jackson said.

"Was he sick before this happened?"

"No, the coughing started during the night," Jackson answered and hoped he was wrong about the possibility of pneumonia setting in.

"Any allergies?" Tyler asked.

"Hornet stings," Jackson answered as the man secured the leads and stood up.

"All right, you've done about all that can be done. Let's get him into the Stokes and out of here. Chris, I've just given you some Morphine so just stay still and we'll get you out of here."

"O…okay," Larabee said and closed his eyes. He soon felt hands touching him and cried out when he was moved from the couch to the Stokes. He gripped the edges as they strapped him in and then covered him with warm blankets.

"Vin, grab your jacket, but don't try to help," Jackson ordered and took an end while, Standish, Dunne, and Tyler took the others. They carried Larabee out of the cabin and soon had the basket carrier hooked up and watched as it was raised up and into the helicopter.

"Who's Vin?" Tyler asked.

"He is," Jackson pointed to the Texan.

"All right…let's get you on board," Tyler said.

Nathan and the others watched as Vin, and then Tyler was lifted into the chopper and it took off toward Billings. Saint Vincents would be ready for the injured man and he silently prayed the injured leg had not festered too badly. He sighed heavily and followed the others back into the cabin just as his cell phone beeped and he looked at the screen to see full service had been restored.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck silently cursed as the snow began to fall, small flakes at first, but it grew thicker as the wind picked up and ice pellets formed. He snuggled deeper into his jacket, doing his best to protect exposed skin from the needle like stings. He could barely hear Josiah's snowmobile, but he knew the man was right behind him as they pulled into the gas station and turned off their engines. It had taken longer than expected to make it, but now that they were here he could only hope that the Medivac chopper would be able to fly before the weather turned even more dangerous.

He hurried to the door, but found it locked and began to pound on it in hopes that the Newmans actually lived at the garage. He used his gloved right hand to wipe at the ice that crusted the window, but it did no good as he leaned closer and his warm breath steamed it up even more.

"Buck, I'm going around back!" Sanchez shouted.

"I'll check the windows!" Wilmington said, startled when the door opened and Hank Newman motioned them both inside.

"What the hell brought you two out in this storm?" Newman bristled and shoved the door closed behind the newcomers.

"We need to call for help," Wilmington said as he pulled off his scarf and hat.

"The phones are on the frits," Newman said and led the way toward a door that bordered on his home. "We haven't been able to get through to anyone since this nor'easter blew in."

"Hank, who is it?"

"That fella that was here the other day," Hank answered.

"Well bring them into the kitchen," Marge called.

"You heard her, let's go," Newman said.

"Look, Hank, we need to get word to emergency services. Chris was hurt and he needs a hospital," Sanchez explained.

"You can try the phone," Hank told him and watched as Wilmington lifted the receiver and dialed the number for emergency services. He breathed a sigh of relief when the call went through and quickly explained what was happening. "Are you sure?"

"What's wrong, Buck?" Sanchez asked and waited until his friend hung up the phone.

"Well I'll be damned," Wilmington said.

"What?" Sanchez repeated.

"Seems Kojay called for help. Medivac picked up Chris and Vin about forty minutes ago," Wilmington answered.

"Vin?"

"Probably because his back's bothering him…bet he didn't argue because it got one of them on the chopper with Chris," Wilmington said and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared down at his snow-covered boots and realized the snow was melting onto the carpet. "Ah, hell, I'm sorry, Marge."

"About what?" the woman asked as Wilmington and Sanchez moved back toward the garage area.

"Tracking snow on your carpet," Sanchez answered for the ladies' man.

"Are you kidding? Hank's a mechanic and he's always tracking grease or dirt through here…course I make damn sure he cleans it up," Marge said with a grin. "Take off your coat and boots and come into the kitchen. We were just fixing to have a late lunch and there's plenty of soup and coffee. Might even be a shot of something to warm your insides if Hank didn't drink it all."

"Wouldn't want to put you out, Ma'am," Sanchez said.

"There's plenty…now come on," Marge said.

"Damn, I forgot you haven't met. Marge and Hank Newman this is Josiah Sanchez," Wilmington said by way of introductions as they made it to the cozy kitchen at the back of the home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Kojay had gone to the hospital when the Medivac chopper had been given the order to go to the mountains and waited in the doctor's lounge for their arrival. Dr. Harrison Woodridge was a new resident working the ER, and this was only his third rotation so Kojay had not met the man face to face yet. Woodridge told everyone he was the best, but Kojay had no idea whether the man was as good as he told everyone he was.

"This lounge is for medical staff only. There's a waiting room for visitors at the end of the hall," a man snapped as he entered.

"I am Kojay…"

"I don't give a damn who you are..."

"I believe you must be the new resident," Kojay said, amused by the man's brass attitude and smiled at the nurse who entered the room.

"Excuse me…sorry, Dr. Woodridge, I didn't know you were here," Sandy said and turned to Kojay. "The Medivac chopper has arrived."

"Thank you, Sandy, I will be right there."

"Just who in the hell do you think you are? This is my ER…"

"I do not believe the ER belongs to anyone, Dr. Woodridge. As I said I am Kojay and I have been practicing medicine for longer than you have been alive," Kojay said and exited the room with the resident close behind him.

"I don't care about tribal medicine…"

"Dr. Woodridge, Kojay is fully licensed to practice medicine and has been affiliated with this hospital for over ten years. He knows the two men who are being brought in and has treated them on several occasions. You really should be glad he is available for them today," Sandy said and knew the man was angry when he turned and glared at her.

"Don't ever tell me what to do, Nurse! I'll have you brought up before the board," Woodridge vowed.

"You would do well to show respect for the nursing staff for they are the ones who treat the patients before and after you diagnose them, Doctor," Kojay said and hurried out of the main doors, relieved that he'd grabbed his jacket as the wind whipped the snow off the ground. The chopper landed on the roof helipad and he hurried toward it as the gurney was lifted from inside and two orderlies grabbed hold and helped the paramedic carry it toward the hospital where a gurney waited just inside the doors. He listened as the medic relayed pertinent information and the treatment Larabee had received so far.

"His temperature is elevated and there are signs of infection around the puncture wounds," the medic explained before turning the injured man over to Saint Vincent's medical staff.

"Trauma One is ready for him, Kojay," Sandy said as Larabee was wheeled toward the main desk with Dr. Woodridge glaring at the back of the older man's head.

Vin followed the others inside and moved to the main desk even as Kojay turned toward the nurse.

"Sandy, see that Vin changes into a gown and resting until I can see him," Kojay ordered.

"Yes, Kojay."

"Now, see here! I don't give a damn who you are, but today this is my ER…"

"Yer a pain in the ass," Tanner interrupted and heard Sandy muffle her laughter as he looked at the obnoxious man wearing the white lab coat.

"Who the hell do you think…"

"Dr. Woodridge, the patient in treatment room one wants to see you," Sandy said and was relieved when the man strode away. "Come on, Vin, let's get you settled."

"Who the hell is he?" Tanner asked.

"He's new. This is his third rotation, but if the complaints from both patients and staff keep coming in. I hope the board will decide not to keep him on," Sandy explained and motioned for the Texan to follow her into a closed off cubical. "Take off everything from the waist up and put on the gown."

"Damn, I was hoping Kojay would forget about my back," Tanner said.

"Not when you're hunched over like that," Sandy observed. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get a set of vitals on you."

"I'm fine," the Texan said, but the nurse had already left him alone. He sat down on the bed and rubbed at his lower back as the pain he'd been trying to ignore came back with a vengeance. He'd managed to keep it from Nathan and the others, but the simple task of supporting Larabee, even for those few feet in the snow, had brought back the agony caused by the run in with Pritchard. He managed to get out of his shirt and pulled on the gown, but couldn't lift his arms to tie up the strings.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris felt someone touching his leg and opened his eyes. He blinked several times until he brought the room into focus and looked at the man standing near the end of the bed.

"Hello, Chris."

"Kojay," Larabee said and swallowed past the dryness of his throat.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not much…they gave me Morphine on the trip in," Larabee answered. "Can I get some water?"

"I'm afraid as of now you can't have anything by mouth. This is a serious wound and you will need surgery to clear away the damaged tissue. I have put in a call for Dr. Frost and Dr. Angelus."

"I know Dr. Frost, but who is Dr. Angelus?" the blond asked.

"He is a plastic surgeon and will take a look at the wounds caused by the bear trap. Once the infection is cleared up she will decide the best way to close the wounds without causing too much scarring," Kojay explained as the nurse removed the bandage from around his lower leg.

"Damn, I was hoping to be home in time for Christmas dinner," Larabee groused, wincing as Kojay gently touched the swollen area.

"I am sure the others will not mind waiting until you are recovered to celebrate," the elderly man said and made several notations on the chart the nurse handed him. "Chris, Shirley is going to start your antibiotics and give you something to help you relax. You are going for x-rays and as soon as we have the results you will be taken to the OR."

"Thanks, Kojay, is Vin all right?" the blond asked.

"I have yet to see him, but I am sure he will tell me he is fine."

"His back's hurting…hauled my ass to the snowmobile and then made sure we got back to the cabin," Larabee said.

"I will make sure he is taken care of," Kojay said as the nurse finished setting up the antibiotics. "Rest, Chris, I will be back before you go to the OR."

"Thanks, Kojay," Larabee said and closed his eyes as the accumulated effects of the medication and exhaustion took over.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin shifted on the bed and stifled a moan as the curtain was drawn back, but he knew the man standing next to his bed had heard him. "Is Chris all right?"

"It is funny that he just asked the same question about you," Kojay said.

"I'm fine, Kojay…"

"Yes, I can see that you are," Kojay said with a hint of a smile. "Chris is going for x-rays and then he'll be seen by Dr. Frost and Dr. Angelus. They will decide how best to treat the wounds on his legs. There is also the problem of infection, Vin, not just in the surrounding tissue, but also to the broken bone. A bear trap is not exactly clean and there is no way of knowing what animals were caught in it. We have him on strong antibiotics and hopefully they will help, but until we get him to surgery we have no idea what is going on."

"Damn poachers," Vin said and was glad he'd given Wilmington the cell before he left for Red Lodge. He lay back on the pillow and hoped the phone would lead the authorities to the people who were behind the killing of animals around Lake Mary.

"Vin, I need you to tell me about your back. How bad is the pain?"

"Thought it was getting better," Tanner said.

"Tell me where it hurts and if it's the same kind of pain you've been having," Kojay ordered.

"Same as when Prichard hit me. Was getting better until…"

"Until you had to help Chris," Kojay said.

"Yeah," Tanner answered honestly.

"I believe you probably aggravated the previous injury, but I want to send you for x-rays to be sure nothing else is happening. I will have the nurse bring you something for pain while you wait."

"Thanks, Kojay…can I see Chris?" Tanner asked.

"Perhaps after you have both had your x-rays," Kojay said and left the room.

Vin took a deep breath and winced when pain flared in his lower back. He heard the nurse come in and looked at her when she checked the band on his arm.

"Kojay gave orders for pain medication, Vin, so just turn on your side and I'll give you the shot," Shirley explained.

Vin did as she ordered and winced when he felt the cold swab and then the stab in his muscle. He lay back once she was done and pulled the blanket up over his body before raising the head of the bed slightly. "Thanks, Shirley."

"You're welcome, Vin, the orderly will be here in a few minutes so just relax and let that shot work," the nurse ordered.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck stared out at the snow falling softly to the ground. He knew there was nothing he could do until the weather cleared and was thankful it had held off long enough to get Chris and Vin to the hospital. The landline was unpredictable, and the cell phone service was all but useless, although he had managed to get through to Nathan and was relieved to hear that they were keeping warm.

"Buck, Marge and Hank want us to join them for dinner," Sanchez said and handed the solemn man a cup of coffee laced with whiskey.

"I'm not real hungry right now, Josiah," Wilmington said.

"I hear you, Buck, but there's nothing we can do until the snow clears. Hank said he has a truck we can borrow once the roads are plowed," Sanchez explained.

"I'm going to call Nettie and let her know that Chris and Vin are at Saint Vincents," the rogue told him.

"Okay, but after you speak to him, come eat," Sanchez ordered.

"I will," Wilmington said relieved when his cell phone showed full service. He dialed the number and waited for the call to be answered while watching the snow fall steadily outside.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nettie, it's Buck. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Buck, but I thought you and the others went away for the holidays."

"We did, Nettie, but there was an accident and Chris was hurt..."

"What happened and how bad?"

"Chris stepped in a bear trap and Vin hurt his back trying to get him back to the cabin. Medivac took them out a couple of hours ago. They're at Saint Vincents."

"Casey is on her way back from the children's party and as soon as she gets here we'll head for the hospital. Are you still at the cabin?"

"No, Josiah and I are in Red Lodge. Nathan, JD, and Ezra are stuck at the cabin because of the snow. As soon as the storm passes Josiah and I will head for Billings," Wilmington explained.

"Just be careful. The roads between Red Lodge and Billings can be treacherous with patches of black ice under the snow. I just heard Casey drive up so I'd better go before she gets in here. I'll call as soon as we know what's happening."

"Thanks, Nettie, we'll be here," Wilmington assured her before hanging up and rubbing at his temples.

"Now that you've made your call come eat while it's still hot," Marge ordered, hands on her hips showing that she wasn't about to give up.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin closed his eyes and lay back against the pillow as he waited for Kojay's return. He knew the man had seen his x-rays and hoped there was nothing wrong with his back that a few days rest wouldn't cure. Right now though, he wanted to find out what was happening with Larabee. He sat forward and slid his legs over the edge of the bed, gritting his teeth as pain exploded in his lower back.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Kojay warned upon entering the cubicle.

"Damn it, Kojay, how's Chris?" Tanner snapped, and reluctantly sat back.

"Chris is in surgery," the elderly man answered and sat down beside the worried Texan. "Dr. Angelus and Dr. Frost are with him and they will do everything they can to make sure he recovers. Now, since we cannot do anything for Chris at the moment, why don't we talk about you?"

"I'm fine," the Texan lied.

"No, you are not, so stop trying to be that super hero in the movies and let us do what needs to be done," Kojay ordered. "You are having spasms in your lower back…possibly the result of the injury you received there and the fact that you were forced to carry Chris. There is going to be residual pain for some time, Vin, but if you rest and let us do what is needed then you will be fine. Perhaps, you and Chris will be sharing a room for a couple of days and then you will be able to celebrate Christmas…a little late, but since when has that stopped you?"

"It hasn't," Tanner said with a hint of a smile.

"Good, now I have admitted you and want you to do what the nursing staff tells you. I am writing up orders for several medications including an anti-inflammatory and a muscle relaxant. You really do need to take care of the injury…it could take anywhere from two weeks to two months to heal, but I am sure you will not be down that long."

"Hope not," Vin said and looked up as the curtain was drawn back slightly. He smiled at the woman standing there and motioned for her to come inside.

"My stars, Vin, you look like death warmed over," Nettie Wells observed.

"That good?" Kojay asked with a hint of a smile. "Vin, the nurse will be in with the medications and will let you know when your room is ready. I will check in as soon as Chris is out of surgery."

"Thanks, Kojay," Tanner said as Nettie came and sat beside him once Kojay had left them alone.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" Nettie asked worriedly.

"Got problems with my back," Tanner answered.

"I can see that," Nettie said and gently rubbed circles on the young man's shoulders. "He'll be okay, Vin, you both will, but it's time for you to rest and let someone else worry about Chris."

"I hear ya, Nettie, but…"

"Vin, I have your medications here," Sandy said and smiled at the woman seated beside her patient. "Hello, Mrs. Wells."

"Hello, Sandy," Nettie said and waited for the nurse to administer the medications before continuing her conversation with Vin.

"Vin, they have a room ready for you and those medications will make you drowsy so sleep while you can," Sandy advised as an orderly pushed a wheelchair up to the bed.

"I can walk…"

"You can sit," Nettie ordered and smiled when the Texan did so without arguing. "That's better."

"Nettie, he'll be in room 310 if you want to go grab some coffee," Sandy told her.

"Thank you, but I think I'll make sure Vin goes straight to his room," Nettie said and followed behind the wheelchair.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Harrison Woodridge's anger knew no bounds as he watched the elderly man he now knew as Kojay enter the doctor's lounge and pour a cup of coffee. Woodridge shoved back his chair and stood up to confront the other man, but even though Kojay was smaller in stature, there was something about him that spoke of authority.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Dr. Woodridge?" Kojay asked softly.

"You have no right to come into my ER and take over like you're some kind of God…"

"I have never believed myself to be The Great Spirit, but I do believe He has given me the gift of healing. You, on the other hand, have delusions of godhood and I am afraid you fall short of such arrogant beliefs," Kojay said and added sugar to his coffee.

"Look you pompous…"

"Pompous is a word I have heard associated with you, Dr. Woodridge. I have taken the liberty of sending a report to the board requesting they look into your background."

"You have no right!"

"As a physician who has seen how you treat both the staff and the patients I have every right to make that request. I am sure you will be allowed to give your side when the board reconvenes in the New Year."

"I will make sure they know what you did here tonight!"

"Thank you, I am sure they will be happy to hear that I helped alleviate the stress of an ER full of patients on Christmas Eve," Kojay said softly with just a hint of a smile.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Perhaps you should think before you speak, Dr. Woodridge…"

"Is there a problem in here?" Roy Simmons asked from the open doorway. His shift was about to start and he'd overheard part of the conversation between Kojay and Harrison Woodridge.

"I do not believe so," Kojay said.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Kojay!" Woodridge said and shoved past Simmons.

"That man has one hell of a chip on his shoulder," Simmons observed.

"Yes, well, chips have a way of being taken down," Kojay told him.

"Just watch yourself around him…he's a blowhard and I don't think he'll back down. I'll be glad to tell the board what I observed of his behavior around the nursing staff and patients," Simmons assured him.

"Thank you…I believe there are many who wish to see him released from his position here," Kojay said.

"I hope the board will see it that way," Simmons said. "Now what's this I hear about Chris and Vin being admitted?"

"Vin will be fine if he learns to take it easy with his back. He aggravated the injury and I have written up orders for pain meds, an anti-inflammatory, and muscle relaxants. He was taken to his room on the third floor not long ago. Chris is still in surgery to repair damage to his left leg."

"What kind of damage?" Simmons asked worriedly. In the time he'd accepted the offer to be Stacey Midland's partner, he'd grown to know and respect not only Chris Larabee, but also every other member of his team. He just wished they'd stay out of the ER and give the staff a chance to treat other patients.

"He stepped in a bear trap and it broke the bone and cut deep into his leg. Dr. Angelus and Dr. Frost are working on him."

"Damn, leave it to Larabee to find a new way to injure himself. When did this happen?" Simmons listened as Kojay explained what he knew and shook his head. "I swear he's a trouble magnet. You look tired, Kojay, so why don't you go on home. I'll check in on Chris and Vin as soon as I check on the patients in the ER."

"Thank you, Roy, I believe I will go home. I left several notations on Vin's file, but I do not believe he is in any danger as long as he does not try weightlifting," Kojay said.

"I'll tell the nurses to tie him down if he tries anything of the sort," Simmons said with a grin before walking toward the ER.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris knew this feeling all too well and licked at dry lips as someone called softly to him. His throat was sore, but at least there were no tubes there. He forced heavy lids to open and groaned softly as the nurse adjusted the blankets covering him.

"Thanks," he whispered and was grateful when she used a pink sponge to moisten his lips.

"You're welcome, I've just given you something for pain and we'll be moving you to your room in a few minutes," Wanda Summerton explained and moved to the end of the bed as Larabee's surgeons joined them.

"Hello, Chris," Frost said.

"Doc, how bad?" Larabee managed.

"Well, Dr. Angelus had his work cut out once I put pins in your leg, but the scarring shouldn't be too bad," Frost explained. "Now I'm sure the medication Wanda gave you is making you drowsy so we'll let them move you to your room and I'll come by tomorrow and explain everything in more detail."

"Thanks, Doc," Larabee said tiredly. He closed his eyes and soon felt his bed moving. It wasn't long before he heard the orderly handing him off to the nursing staff on another floor and he opened his eyes when a woman's voice spoke to him.

"Hello, Chris, my name is Pamela and I'll be one of the nurses taking care of you today. We're going to move you to your room and let you sleep."

"Okay," Larabee said and was soon moved into a new room.

"Chris, we're going to move you to the bed so just relax and let us do the work," the nurse ordered.

Chris nodded and tried to do as she said, but the move to the new bed sent dagger like pain through his injured leg and he gripped the edges of the blanket tightly. He waited until the agony eased and took a deep breath before opening his eyes, surprised to find the nurse had been replaced by a familiar figure. "Hi, Nettie," he said sheepishly.

"Hello, Chris, how do you feel?"

"Better now…just have to remember not to move my leg," Larabee told her and turned his head when he heard a sound from behind the curtain. "Vin?"

"Right here, Cowboy," Tanner said as Nettie pulled back the curtain. "Ya look like hell."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Larabee asked.

"Can't say's I have," the Texan said, relieved that the blond seemed to be okay.

"Land sakes, but you two are enough to make an old woman…"

"Chris, ya see an old woman anywhere?"

"No, can't say that I do," Larabee said and smiled at the woman standing between the two beds before sighing tiredly and closing his eyes.

"Nettie, why don't'cha go on home and get some rest. Me and Chris ain't goin' nowhere," Tanner said.

"Casey will be back for me in half an hour," Nettie said. "Why don't you go ahead and close your eyes?"

"I am kinda tired," the Texan said.

Nettie pulled a chair closer and listened as both Chris and Vin slept. She silently thanked God for bringing them home safely and hoped they would not be in the hospital too long. She knew when the others returned she would make sure they celebrated Christmas and got the rest they needed.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan, JD, and Ezra were seated in front of the fireplace as the snow continued to fall. It was well past midnight and the silence was unnerving, especially when it came to the youngest member of the team. Dunne was seldom without something to say or some corny one liner that made them all groan. Buck had called earlier, but the phone lines were unpredictable and he'd lost the signal before they'd been able to get any new information on Chris and Vin.

"It's Christmas," Dunne said softly.

"That it is, JD," Jackson said. "I believe we should give thanks for the miracles we have received."

"Chris and Vin are in the hospital. Josiah and Buck are in Red Lodge and we're stuck here because of a snowstorm from hell!" Dunne spat.

"Chris and Vin are in the hospital because of a lull in this storm. Buck and Josiah made it too Red Lodge without incident and we have shelter from the storm. There's plenty of reason to give thanks, JD," Jackson observed.

"Nathan is correct, JD, and this storm may feel like it's from hell, but I believe Josiah would say its beauty is heaven sent," Standish said.

"Josiah would be glad to know you were listening to him," Jackson said.

"It is not possible to sit in a church and tune out Josiah's baritone," Standish explained.

"He gives a mighty fine sermon," Jackson agreed.

"Remember the one he gave after Sarah and Adam died?" Dunne said.

"I do, I doubt anyone could ever forget those words and the look on Chris' face was one of pure rapture," Jackson said.

"I believe Chris found some solace in the words Josiah chose," Standish agreed.

"I think we all did," the Bostonian observed and stared at the Christmas tree in the corner with the unopened gifts beneath it. He'd placed them there soon after the Medivac chopper left in hopes that they would all be together to celebrate a late Christmas.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck woke to sun streaming through the partially open curtains and sat forward as he tried to make sense of where he was. It came back in flashes of images of Chris' bloody leg and Nathan doing his best to clean the wounds and hopefully prevent infection from setting in.

Buck reached for his cell phone, surprised to see he had service and quickly called Saint Vincents. He waited until he was connected to patient information and finally put through to Dr. Roy Simmons.

"_Simmons."_

"Doc, it's Buck Wilmington. How are Chris and Vin?"

"_Merry Christmas, Wilmington, where are you and the rest of Larabee's hotshots?'_

"We're in Red Lodge. Look, Doc, how are they?"

"_I'm just on my way to see them. How about I call you back as soon as I'm done with them?"_

"I'll be waiting, Doc," Wilmington said and leaned back against the sofa. A strange sound reached his ears and he realized the cell phone Chris had found was ringing. He looked at the screen and quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hello," he said, making his voice low in an effort to fool whoever was on the other end.

"_Johnny, is that you? When are you coming home you sonofabitch?"_

"I'll be home…"

"_Who the hell is this?" _

"It's Johnny…look, I'm just cold and tired."

"_You're not Johnny…how the hell did you get his phone?"_

"Lady, whoever this Johnny is he's in trouble and so are you if you're involved."

"_I don't have any idea what you're talking about…"_

Buck cursed when she hung up, but he knew her number was safely stored in the phone. He reached for his own cell and dialed the number Hank had given him for the local police department. A man whose voice sounded like he was bored answered his call, and Buck realized it had probably been quieter than normal given the amount of snow that had fallen overnight.

"_Red Lodge Police Department…how may I direct your call?"_

"My name is Buck Wilmington and I have information about the poachers up near Lake Mary."

"_I'm listening,"_ the voice said, suddenly alert and interested.

"We were staying in a cabin at Lake Mary and heard gunshots several times over the last few days. We searched the area…"

"_That was a stupid thing to do, Mr. Wilmington; you could have gotten yourself killed."_

"Probably, but we knew what we were getting in to. Look, the reason I'm calling is that we found a cell phone in the area and think it belongs to one of the poachers."

"_What makes you think so? It could belong to someone staying in one of the cabins?"_

"Let's just say it's a hunch, plus I just got a call on it from a woman who sounds like she's pretty pissed at someone named Johnny," Wilmington explained.

"_Did you get her name?"_

"No, but her number is stored in the phone."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at Newman's garage. We came in yesterday, but with the snow down and the phone lines being what they are we couldn't do anything until now."

"_All right, Mr. Wilmington, stay put and I'll send a car out there as soon as the road's are clear. Can you give me the information on the phone and the number of the woman who called?"_

Buck gave him as much information as he could access before hanging up and moving into the kitchen where Marge Newman was making coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Buck."

"Thanks, Marge, same to you," Wilmington said and accepted a cup of coffee before sitting at the table and willing his phone to ring.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin heard the door open and turned to see Roy Simmons and the day nurse enter the room he shared with Chris Larabee. The blond was still asleep and he knew this had to do with the heavy pain medications he was being given. The blond hadn't moved when the lab techs had taken blood from him, or when the nurse had taken a set of vitals.

"Well, Tanner, how's the back and don't give me any crap about it being fine," Simmons grumbled.

"It's okay as long's I don't move the wrong way," the Texan answered.

"That's good…Kojay left standing orders for your meds, but if you find they don't help just let the nurses know and they'll contact him or me," Simmons said.

"I will…"

"That'll be the day," Simmons said gruffly. Tanner and the others understood him better than most people and expected his 'gnarly' remarks. He knew if he spoke in any other manner they'd think something was seriously wrong. Besides he enjoyed being snarky, because he got as good as he gave.

"Hell, Doc…"

"For me and the rest of the hospital it is," the doctor said with a grin before turning serious. "Just give it time, Tanner, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doc," Tanner said and wished they'd just let Larabee sleep, but he knew Simmons needed to check the blond before he left. He listened as the nurse went over the test results and heard Simmons speak in a low voice that set off alarms in his mind. "Doc, is something wrong?"

"You know Larabee, Tanner, he's just not happy until he's adding chapters to War and Peace," Simmons quipped.

"You two mind keeping it down. I'm trying to sleep over here," Larabee said and pushed the button to raise the head of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Larabee…"

"It would be if I didn't have to wake up to your ugly mug," the blond told him.

"Better watch it, Larabee, I'm the man who holds your pain meds in his hands," Simmons said and looked over the patient's chart before studying the injured man's face closely. "How do you feel, Larabee, and like I told your roomie I don't want to hear 'I'm fine'."

"Not feeling much of anything, Simmons, I'm guessing I owe that to you or Kojay," Larabee said.

"Kojay wrote up the orders, but if you find you're still in pain let the nurses know," Simmons told him. "Now, Dr. Frost was called into emergency surgery and asked me to go over everything they did for your leg. You know you'll be in that cast for six to eight weeks and then you'll need physio therapy to get full range of motion back."

"I figured as much," Larabee said.

"Good, then don't force me to lecture you on overdoing things. Right now I want you to rest and let the nurses know if there's any pain or burning in your leg."

"I will, Doc," the injured blond said tiredly.

"Donna, his temperature is up a little so keep an eye on it," Simmons told the nurse before they left the two men alone.

"Vin, thanks."

"For what?" the Texan asked perplexed.

"For what you did at the cabin…how's your back?"

"Only hurts if I twist it," Tanner answered and turned his head toward his friend. "It'll get better, Chris, Kojay said it's inflammation and he's givin' me stuff to help with that and pain."

"Sorry for wrecking Christmas.

"Ya didn't wreck it…postponed it fer a spell, but I gotta feelin' we'll be headin' back ta the cabin soon's Kojay gives the okay," Tanner said.

"Without poachers and bear traps this time," Larabee said, unconsciously rubbing his injured leg.

"That's fer damn sure," Tanner agreed as the door opened and Nettie and Casey Wells entered carrying a tray for each man.

"Breakfast is here," Casey said and placed her tray on Vin's table before pushing it so that it was over the bed.

"Good, I'm starved," the Texan said and grimaced when he raised the head of his bed so that he was sitting straight.

"Chris, your breakfast is here," Nettie said and positioned the table for the blond before lifting the covers off the tray.

"Hell…what did you get, Vin?"

"Looks like a cheese omelet, toast, coffee, Rice Krispies and fruit? What'd they give ya?"

"I don't think there's a name for it," Larabee groused.

"Now, Chris, you know the day after surgery is hard on a patient so clear fluids are the normal diet," Nettie said.

"Eat up, Chris," Tanner said with a grin.

"Don't you mean drink up?"

"Not in my case," the Texan said.

"Care to share?"

"He will not," Nettie scolded. "You know this is probably all you can stomach right now, but if you eat it all then maybe they'll send you something more substantial for lunch."

"Hell, Nettie, ya know Chris ain't like me. He don't like hospital food on a good day," Tanner said.

"Hospital food is nutritious," Casey offered.

"Tastes like crap," Larabee said with disgust. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting toward sleep once more and sighed tiredly before giving in to the rest he needed.

Nettie touched her fingers against his cheek and moved the table away from the bed worriedly. "His fever's gone up."

"That's what Simmons said," Tanner said. "The nurses are supposed to keep an eye on it."

"What did they say about his leg?" Casey asked.

"Frost put in pins and the plastic surgeon stitched the wounds. It'll scar, but it won't be as bad as it could have been," the Texan told them and began picking at his food. He knew Larabee's fever could be caused by the surgery, but with Chris things were never that simple and he silently prayed there was nothing going on that could cause future problems.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Nathan reached for his cell phone when the familiar Christmas jingle reached his ears. He hit the button and placed the phone to his ear, holding up his hand when JD and Ezra went to ask him a question. "Buck, yeah, it's stopped snowing here too. Is there any word on Chris and Vin?"

"_Vin's back injury was aggravated when he helped Chris…Simmons and Kojay kept him in. Chris had surgery on his leg and he's running a fever, but Simmons said it's nothing to be worried about yet."_

"Chris never does things simple," Jackson said.

"_I know. I spoke with the Red Lodge Police Department and they picked up the cell phone. They're going to run a trace and see if it leads to the poachers."_

"I hope they catch them," the medic observed. "Any word on when the snow plows will get out this way?"

"_Might be a day or two depending on how long it takes to clear the main roads. Look, as soon as the roads are clear Josiah and I are heading for Billings."_

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Jackson said. "Call if there's anything new on Chris and Vin."

"_I will, Nathan, stay warm and try not to worry."_

"You do the same, Buck, and drive carefully," Jackson said and hung up. "You heard?"

"Indeed, it sounds as if Chris is being his usual self when it comes to complications," Ezra said.

"Well, it could be a lot worse. At least they were able to repair the damage. Now it's just a matter of watching out for infections," Jackson advised.

"Did Buck say how long it'd be before the plows get out here?" Dunne asked.

"It depends on how long it takes them to clear the main roads," Jackson answered. "Look, we could be here for a while yet so why don't we get something to eat and stay warm."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Vin watched as the nurse checked Chris' vitals before she left the room. Chris had remained asleep during her ministrations, probably the residual affects of the anaesthetic and pain meds he was being given. He shifted on the bed and eased his legs over the side, wincing when the dormant pain in his lower back was reawakened by the simple move.

Vin stood beside the bed and clutched at the rail until the spasm eased and he was able to straighten up. He moved to the second bed and looked at the sleeping blond, worried about the flush that was now evident on his cheeks. He knew Simmons would be checking on Larabee before he left for the day and hoped there was nothing dangerously wrong.

Vin slowly made his way toward the bathroom and took care of his basic needs before making his way back to his bed. He closed his eyes and again waited for the pain to ease, surprised when he opened them to find Kojay watching him with his arms folded across his chest and a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, Kojay."

"Hey yourself, Vin, I am sure you realize you should have called for help," the elderly man scolded.

"I hate buggin' 'em," Tanner said.

"I can see that, but if you fall you could add time to your recovery. You must be careful, Vin, an injury like yours could be debilitating if you are not careful," Kojay warned and moved to the bed where Larabee lay. He'd already checked the blond's chart and knew his temperature was elevated. Dr. Frost had been informed and would be in to check Larabee's leg in case an abscess had formed.

"Kojay, how is he doing?"

"He is doing okay," Kojay said in an effort to skirt the issue.

"Why's his temperature so high?"

"There was an infection in the wounds, Vin, and you know Chris has always had trouble fighting infections such as this. We are starting him on a new antibiotic and hope that will take care of the infection and he'll also be given Tylenol in an effort to bring down the fever," Kojay explained.

"What'll they do if'n there's an abscess?"

"It may require more surgery, but Dr. Frost will make that decision once he's reviewed the tests," Kojay answered. "I know you are worried, Vin, and I wish I could tell you everything will be all right, but the truth is Chris received a serious injury that could very well have lasting affect on his mobility."

Vin sighed heavily and lay back against the pillows, but didn't take his eyes off the sleeping form in the other bed. He knew Kojay and the medical staff would do everything they could for Chris, but he couldn't help the anger he felt at the injury caused by the poachers and hoped the Red Lodge Police would catch them. He silently wished he could spend five minutes alone with the bastards and make them pay for the senseless killing they took sadistic pleasure in.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris felt a hand on his right shoulder and opened his eyes. He smiled at the woman standing beside his bed and reached for the button to adjust the height of his upper body. He winced when he shifted his leg and bit his bottom lip when pain reawakened in his lower limb.

"Chris, let me do that," Nettie ordered and adjusted the pillows behind his head. She'd seen the fine sheen of sweat that spoke of fever and had spoken with Roy Simmons before checking on the two men.

"Thanks, Nettie, thought you were going home to get some rest?" Larabee asked, turning away as a series of harsh coughs escaped his throat. He fought to catch his breath and lay back against the pillows with his eyes closed tightly and his arm held tight against his chest.

"Hold on, Chris, help's on the way," Nettie said worriedly.

"I'm okay, Nettie, just need to catch my breath," Larabee assured her as Simmons entered the room.

"What the hell've you been doing, Larabee? Didn't I tell you not to be runnin' any marathons?" Simmons said and reached for the stethoscope he wore around his neck and placed it on his patient's chest.

"Jesus, Simmons, do you take pleasure in putting that thing in the freezer before using them on your patients?" Larabee groused,

"Only for you, son, only for you," Simmons said with a grin before growing serious. "Take a deep breath."

"No," the blond said, remembering how much it hurt to do that and the resulting coughing attack that followed.

"Look, Larabee, I need to listen to your lungs…"

"Chris, stop bein' stubborn and take a deep breath," Nettie ordered and watched as her nephew-in-law did as she ordered. She touched her hand to his shoulder when the deep breath turned into an attack that sounded worse than the first one. She turned to the door as Vin Tanner returned from physiotherapy and knew the young man was worried about his roommate.

"What's goin' on?" Tanner asked and eased his way to Larabee's bed.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Simmons told him and turned to Larabee as a nurse entered the room. "Chris, I'm going to send you for x-rays of your lungs."

"What's wrong with him?" the Texan asked.

"It sounds like he's got fluid on his lungs," Simmons answered and looked at his patient with concern. "Chris, you're not helping my back any with these added chapters."

"Sorry, Simmons," Larabee wheezed as the nurse finished taking his vitals.

"His temperature is 102.8, Dr. Simmons," Marsha Wallace observed.

"Repeat the Tylenol and I want him placed on oxygen," the physician ordered when he noted Larabee's oxygen intake was lower than he liked.

"Hell, Simmons, I hate those things," Larabee spat.

"Yeah, I know, but you should be getting' used to them by now," Simmons said once the nurse had placed the nasal canulas. "Now, I want you resting."

"All I've been doing," the blond said.

"Good, now as for you, Tanner…"

"What the hell'd I do?" the Texan griped.

"You showed up at my hospital and you're taking up a perfectly good bed so make use of it and don't go giving the nurses any problems," Simmons ordered and looked at the chart the nurse passed him. He made several notations and changed the orders he'd written earlier before handing it back to the woman.

"I wasn't doin anythin' 'cept the damn physio torture ya sent me for," Tanner groused and moved to his bed. He sat on the edge and listened as Simmons read them both the riot act before leaving; glad the older man understood not only him and Larabee, but also the whole team.

"Chris, I'll be back in a few minutes with your medication," Marsha told him before leaving them to Nettie Wells.

"All right, Vin, back ta bed with ya," the elderly woman ordered, relieved when the young man eased back on the bed and allowed her to cover him with the blankets.

"Thanks, Miss Nettie," Tanner said as the nurse returned with Larabee's medications. He solemnly watched as she added the new bag of antibiotics and adjusted the flow of oxygen through the canulas.

"He's stronger than you think, Vin," Nettie whispered once Larabee drifted off to sleep.

"I know…and I keep tellin' myself that, but Kojay said he could have permanent damage ta his leg," the Texan explained.

"We can only hope and pray he's wrong, but if he's not then we'll simply have to help Chris deal with it," Nettie offered.

"Ya know Chris, Miss Nettie, he loves what he does and havin' a bum leg…"

"Isn't the end of the world, Vin. I know Chris would hate being stuck behind his desk, but if that's what's best for him then he'll have to face it with the same strength he uses to face those hardened criminals you boys chase down."

"That's just it, Miss Nettie, he ain't gonna be able ta chase 'em down if'n Kojay's right."

"There's more to chasing down the bad guys than using your legs, Vin…a lot more. You boys have paperwork and research to do and you have to make sure everything's on the up and up before the DA takes it to trial. Chris will deal with whatever happens, but he won't be dealing with it alone," the elderly woman observed.

"No, he won't be," Tanner agreed as the nurse brought him the prescribed medications. He took them without grumbling and sighed tiredly. "Why don't'cha go on home and spend Christmas with Casey…me and Chris'll probably jest sleep the rest of the day?"

"Casey is waiting for me downstairs, but if you or Chris need anything just call and we'll come back," Nettie assured the young man before kissing his cheek and doing the same with the man sleeping in the other bed. She left the room with a hint of sadness on her face and silently prayed Chris Larabee would not be crippled because of the poachers who saw fit to hunt down the beautiful creatures on the mountains.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Buck had never been so relieved to see Saint Vincents and hurriedly pushed open the door of the borrowed vehicle and raced toward the main entrance. He knew Josiah was hot on his heels as he hurried toward the information desk and waited for the woman to deal with the couple who were happily smiling and joking about their first grandchild. He heard the woman give them the information they requested and moved past the older couple before anyone else had the chance.

"Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner…they were brought in here…yesterday…I think?" Wilmington answered when she asked what she could help him with.

They are in room 310…just take elevator…"

"Thanks, Ma'am, we know how to get there," Sanchez told her and hurried toward the elevator that would take them to the third floor. He knew Wilmington was anxious to see the injured men and hoped they were both on the mend. Buck hadn't said much during the trip back from Red Lodge, a definite sign that the rogue was far more worried than he was letting on. They reached the third floor and quickly made their way toward the room at the end of the hallway.

Buck forced a half smile to his face as he pushed the door open, but the smile quickly disappeared when he spotted the empty bed on one side and Vin Tanner seated in a chair by the window. The Texan had yet to notice them and the look on the tracker's face sent a chill down Wilmington's spine.

"Jesus, no…"

"Buck, when did you get here?" Tanner asked when he noticed the other man moving toward the empty bed.

"Josiah and I…we just got here. Jesus, Vin, I thought you said he was going to be all right? When did he…how long? God help me, but…"

"What the hell are ya ramblin' 'bout, Buck?" the Texan asked and realized why the rogue looked like he'd lost his best friend. "No, Buck, Chris ain't dead…they jest took him ta surgery ta drain an abscess. He should be back by the time they bring dinner."

"Jesus, when I saw the empty bed…I thought…God, I thought he was dead, Vin," Wilmington said and sat on the edge of Tanner's bed.

"I'd've called," the younger man said simply.

"I know," the rogue said and saw the same relief he felt on Sanchez's face.

"Where're the others?" Tanner asked.

"Still snowed in, but the plows are workin' at clearing the roads," Sanchez answered. "What did the doc say about your back?"

"They said it was inflammation…feels like it's getting' better and physio is helpin'," the Texan answered.

"Glad to hear it, son," Sanchez said.

"Was there anythin' new on the poachers?" Tanner asked.

"The police are working on tracing the numbers in the phone," Wilmington answered. "Could be it has nothing to do with them, Vin."

"I don't think so, Buck. Muh gut says it'll lead the Red Lodge Police right to 'em," the Texan observed as the door opened and the day nurse entered.

"Chris is on his way down…oh, I didn't know you had company," Marsha told him.

"Thanks, Marsha," Tanner said.

"Would you gentlemen mind waiting outside?" the nurse asked.

"No problem," Sanchez said, relieved that Larabee would be moved back into the room he shared with Tanner.

Vin breathed a sigh of relief that things had gone well with Larabee's surgery and hoped Frost would have good news for them when he stopped by to check on his patient. He watched as he nurse pulled back the blankets on the other bed, and closed his eyes as he waited for his roommate's return. It wasn't long before he heard the nurse and orderly push a stretcher into the room and he sat up in the bed, wincing when the movement reminded him that his back was still a mess.

Vin glanced at the pale face and knew Larabee was awake as the stretcher was pushed close to the other bed. He could hear the nurse speaking to his friend, but only had eyes for the injured blond as they shifted him from the mobile bed onto the more comfortable one. He heard Larabee cry out weakly and winced sympathetically as the nurse elevated his injured leg and took a new set of vitals before adjusting the flow of the IV.

"Chris, you can control the medication you're receiving, but Dr. Simmons said to tell you if he hears you are trying to be all macho then he'll reconsider his generosity and make it so that you get hourly shots with a nice big dull needle. His words, not mine," Marsha explained.

"Tell him he's all heart," Larabee griped tiredly.

"I will, but he was very serious, Chris, you don't have to ride out the pain when the relief is as simple as a push of the button next to your right hand," Marsha explained and adjusted the nasal canulas before leaving the room.

"Hey, Cowboy, ya look like hell," Tanner said.

"Thanks, but have you looked in a mirror lately?" Larabee asked and raised the head of his bed before coughing harshly.

"Easy, Stud," Wilmington said and gently eased the blond into a sitting position until the attack ended.

"When...when did you guys get here?" Larabee said upon seeing Sanchez standing between the beds.

"We got in about an hour ago. Nathan, Ezra, and JD are still at the cabin. The snow finally stopped and they should be dug out by the end of the day," Wilmington answered.

"I feel sorry for Nathan," Larabee said.

"Why?" Sanchez asked.

"Being snowed in with Ezra and JD...between JD's repertoire and Ezra's built in dictionary of useless vocabulary he's going to have one hell of a headache," Larabee said.

"Ya keep talkin' like that and he ain't gonna be the only one with a headache," Tanner groused.

Chris smiled and closed his eyes as the lingering affects of the anesthetic combined with the medication he'd been given in recovery dragged him toward sleep. He sighed heavily and relaxed into his wife's arms as the warmth of her dreamlike presence drove away the pain.

"Oh, man I feel for Nathan...Chris is right about having Ezra and JD as his only company..."

"Can't be much worse'n you and JD...think Chris once said ya were Laurel and Hardy...whoever the hell they are," Tanner said.

"You know it's gotta be more entertaining than you and Chris," Wilmington observed and smiled at the younger man. "I think Josiah once said it was like watching the grass grow or the paint dry."

"Buck, Josiah, when did you boys get back?" Nettie Wells asked upon opening the door and seeing the two newcomers. She hugged them both as Wilmington answered.

"We got in about an hour ago."

"Are the others all right?" Nettie asked as she moved closer to Larabee's bed.

"They're fine, but they have to wait for the plows to clear the roads," Sanchez told her.

"What did the doctor have to say about the surgery?" Nettie asked.

"Ain't been in yet and Chris' too tired ta tell us much," Vin answered and hoped when the surgeon did show up it was with good news.

"I'm sure it went well or else they would have kept him in recovery longer or in SICU," the elderly woman offered, but there was no mistaking the worry evident on the faces of her nephew-in-laws' friends. She touched Chris' arm before moving to sit in the chair between the two beds.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris opened his eyes and looked around the room until his eyes met the familiar blue orbs that could read him so easily. He shifted slightly, relieved to find the move didn't ignite the fiery agony in his leg. He licked at dry lips as the door opened and five men entered the room.

"When did you boys get back?" Larabee asked.

"Me and Josiah got back yesterday. Ezra, JD, and Nathan got here about an hour ago," Wilmington explained as Jackson moved to the blond's bed.

"How do you feel, Chris?" the medic asked.

"Honestly, better than I did the last time I woke up," Larabee answered, frowning when the door opened allowing Kojay and Roy Simmons to enter.

"'Bout time you woke up, Larabee," Simmons said. He quickly noted that there was no sign of the fever that had plagued the injured blond over the last 24 hours. The man had given him more than a few grey hairs and had shown his true grit by fighting his way back to them.

"You have given us quite the scare, Chris," Kojay said as he opened the chart at the end of the bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to...when can I get out of here?" the injured man asked and knew by the laughter he'd managed to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Ask me again next year," Simmons said, only half joking as he checked Larabee's eyes.

"Don't even go there, Simmons," Larabee tried as the rest of his team looked on.

"Chris, you have been fighting a fever for two days and have also developed pneumonia," Kojay explained as Simmons listened to the patient's lungs. "You are on oxygen and will stay here until we are certain there are no lingering problems or in your case complications. I do believe you are an expert on complications and your friends will help us make sure you stay put!"

"I can rest at home," Larabee tried.

"You can, but we all know you won't," Simmons said and folded his arms across his chest. "Now, look, Larabee, I can assure you that the staff will be more than happy to see you leave, but that is not going to happen until your temperature stays down and you're breathing without the need for those cannulas."

"Hell," Larabee spat.

"And then some," Simmons agreed with a hearty laugh. "By the way, Mrs. Wells said to tell you she's fixing up her guest room just for you. I believe she's the one person who knows how to ride herd on you and Tanner."

"Chris, your temperature is down, but we must continue with the antibiotics until the pneumonia has cleared up. Rest and eat and perhaps you will be able to celebrate by bringing in the New Year from Nettie Wells' home instead of from that bed," Kojay offered.

"I'll hold you to that, Kojay," Larabee said, grumbling when Simmons continued to check him over. "Jesus, Simmons, enough all ready!"

"Kojay, did you ever have such a grouchy bear for a patient. I'm thinking maybe that trap was meant for Larabee."

"Real funny, Simmons...don't give up your day job," the blond warned.

"All kidding aside, Larabee, you're a lucky man and your guardian angels must be watching you closely," Simmons said.

"They always do," the blond said and looked at the six men before closing his eyes and envisioning the faces of his wife and son.

"When can I get out of here, Doc?" Tanner asked.

"Give it one more day, Tanner, and maybe I'll sign you out of here. Think you can last that long?" Simmons asked.

"Guess so," Tanner said and looked at Kojay. "What happened with that loud mouth?"

"What loud mouth are you referring to?" Kojay asked.

"That doc with the burr up his ass," the Texan answered.

"He must be talking about Woodridge," Simmons said.

"Ah, yes, he was a little obnoxious..."

"A little?" Simmons interrupted incredulously. "Somehow little just doesn't cut it where Harrison Woodridge is concerned."

"The board does not meet until the New Year, but there is no doubt that he will be released from his contract," Kojay explained.

"Feel sorry for whoever hires 'im," Tanner said.

"Who is this guy?" Jackson asked.

"Let's jest say he make Simmons look like a pussy cat," Tanner answered.

"Hell, Vin, that's not possible," Larabee said seriously.

"Better watch it, Larabee, or I'll send Nurse Hardasty in here to give you a sponge bath," Simmons warned and smiled at the look that came over each face. All joking aside Nurse Hardasty was one of the best nurses on the staff and worked with both physicians and patients to ensure the best possible care was made available.

"Roy, I believe you offered to buy me lunch," Kojay said.

"I believe I did at that," Simmons agreed.

"Kojay, stand back when he opens his wallet...them moths will attack anything in sight," Wilmington said with a cheek grin.

"Look into my eye, Wilmington!" Simmons said and left the room with Kojay.

"Jesus, that man's got no bedside manners at all," Wilmington observed with a grin.

"Perhaps not, but he certainly seems to have our collective number," Standish said.

"He's good at his job," Jackson told them and looked at Larabee. "How do you feel, Chris?"

"Tired, but at least my leg doesn't seem to be on fire anymore," the blond answered.

"That's good news," Jackson said. "How's the nausea?"

"Better than it was, unless they keep bringing me that liquid diet," Larabee griped.

"They know what they're doing, Chris. It's not like you haven't been a patient here before and Lord knows you've always had problems after surgery...hell, before surgery for that matter. You need to eat what they bring you and hopefully you'll be able to keep it down and they'll bring you something more substantial tonight."

"I sure as hell hope so, because I'm not in the mood to listen to anyone telling me I'm losing weight again," the blond told him.

"You never were a heavyweight to begin with, and when you're sick or hurt you tend to drop the pounds without even trying," Jackson observed.

"I...damn, Nathan, it's not like I'm trying to lose weight," Larabee snapped.

"I know you're not, Chris, but you need to be careful," the medic offered as an orderly entered with two trays. "Looks like dinner is served."

"Ezra, any chance you could make a coffee run?" Larabee asked hopefully.

"I believe I could be persuaded to do as you request, but not until you finish your unappetizing, yet nutritional repast," Standish said.

"Damn, you boys are getting real good at blackmail," Larabee groused and looked at the food on his tray before reluctantly lifting the spoon and dipping it into the soup.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris sighed heavily and sat back with his right leg elevated on the makeshift ottoman. It was dark outside, but the snow had stopped falling and the lights shone brightly from the Christmas tree standing in the corner near the fireplace. The flames were slowly eating through the logs JD had added to the fire and Chris felt the warmth flowing through him.

They'd driven up to the mountain cabin earlier in the day, stopping off at the Newmans just long enough to drop off a bottle of champagne and a basket of fruit. The Newmans had been happy to see them and told them the cell phone had indeed led the police to the poachers and the four men involved were now locked up until they either made bail or went to trial.

"Chris, would you like something to drink?" Jackson asked.

"Not if it's that crap with no taste," Larabee said with a hopeful smile.

"You're not on any medications now so I think a drink is in order," the medic told him and handed the glass of scotch on the rocks to the blond.

"Thanks, Nathan," Larabee said as the others moved to join them. The gifts were opened and placed beneath the tree as the fire sparked and the smell of burning wood lent an air of warmth to the scene. They talked long into the night, content in the company of the men who had become more than just friends, they were family. Chris realized that no matter how best laid plans turned out, they'd all make it through so long as they leaned on each other and believed in the power of their number.

The End!


End file.
